Hogwarts, A Home
by Beth Pryor
Summary: Following Voldemort's demise, the surviving memebers of the Order of the Phoenix have struggled to continue their lives. Now one aims to find out if she really can go back home or will the past be too difficult an obstacle to overcome? Now Complete!
1. Yankee Doodle Witch

**Title: Hogwarts, A Home**

**Author: **Beth Pryor

**Rating:** T (maybe less)

**Summary: **After all is said and done, life must go on. This is the story of another member of the Order of the Phoenix who left the Wizarding World immediately following Voldemort's demise. Now, the question is, can you ever really go home? And even more importantly, should you?

**Disclaimer:** All characters from the Harry Potter series belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. I've created a few of my own, but they pale in comparison to her masterful creativity.

**A/N:** This is my first story with an OC as one of the main characters. I've kept this one to myself, but moms5thchild's recent works have made me bold. Hopefully you'll allow me to indulge myself a little on this one. God (or Merlin) knows the HP world doesn't need any more characters, but I made one anyway. Thanks for reading. Oh, and although I've written a good bit, I'm still not sure where the story will end up. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Hogwarts, A Home 

Chapter 1 - Yankee Doodle (Witch)

Alivia Ryan folded the newspapers and magazines that were strewn across the sitting room. The area was mainly deserted now except for a few people who were loath to leave their family members, even if only for the night. Alivia smiled at a woman carefully knitting socks for her son. She knew the young man from her many hours of volunteer work over the past four months. Some of the other ladies spoke negatively of those who stayed close by to their loved ones during the long rehabilitation process. Alivia didn't say a word, because she knew that if Mark had made it back she would have spent every possible moment at his side.

She finished her shift and sat down beside Mrs. Lowen and her knitting supplies before she left for the evening. The two of them admired the older woman's handiwork, and Alivia made Mrs. Lowen promise to teach her how to make a scarf before the winter came. Mrs. Lowen agreed and wished Alivia a good night. She pushed through the door into the warmth of the June evening.

The humidity hit her immediately, and she pulled her longish hair into a ponytail as she walked across the square to her flat. She fumbled with her keys a moment before she found the one for the door. She pushed the door open and held it with her foot as she retrieved her mail from the box just outside. Alivia flipped on the light and through the envelopes while crossing the threshold into the kitchen. Junk and bills were all she found. She made two piles on the table and moved to the answering machine. It was blinking. One message from her mother and one from Nellie, the volunteer coordinator, asking if she could switch shifts on Saturday. That was fine with her, she didn't have any plans. She dialed her parents' house, and got only the machine. She hung up, locked the doors, and undressed on her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the warm flow of the shower and closed her eyes. She still expected Mark to walk through the door and scare her to death while she stood in the shower. But that wasn't going to happen. John-Mark Ryan, her husband, was dead. He had been killed last November while serving his second tour overseas in the U.S. Army, and being a wizard hadn't helped him at all.

Alivia remembered the day after the Final Battle with Voldemort almost three years ago. He'd begged her to leave Britain for good. He had a wonderful idea about what he wanted to do, following in his father's footsteps. Besides, he had insisted, there wasn't much need for Aurors anymore, was there? She had reluctantly agreed to leave her home and family to go with him, and they had finally been married. They'd had only a few weeks together before Mark had been deployed the first time. He'd been gone six months, and then there had been six more months of Special Forces training, followed by another year of deployment. That had been September of last year when he left, just two days before her 25th birthday. He'd promised he'd be safe, and she had even talked to him on the phone the night before that mission. It was only the second time he'd been able to call in almost two months. She didn't know if this was regular or not, but it hadn't seemed so far apart before. Anyway, he'd told her that they were going out the next day, so not to worry if he didn't email her for a few days. He'd promised her again that everything was fine. She'd had almost suggested that he take his wand with him. Certainly if he'd needed magic, there could be ways to explain it - disorientation, shell shock, heat exhaustion. But then she remembered his wand was in the safe under the bed with hers. Why had he insisted that they not use magic anymore? He had still been talking on the phone as she was thinking all of this. Finally, he told her that he loved her and that he couldn't wait to see her in person. She volunteered to Apparate into his tent during the night, but he respectfully and regretfully declined. She returned her love to him and hung up the phone. It was the last time she talked to him. Three days later, men in uniform arrived at her door. One of them was a chaplain. She tried to be strong as she received the news they had brought.

The memories of all the days before things had gotten so out of control fell across her mind as the water continued to fall onto her back: Standing on platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross the morning of her first year at Hogwarts. Being sorted into Gryffindor. Learning all about the magical world that she was now a part of. Professor Snape's distaste for anyone or thing that wasn't Slytherin, and everyone else's distaste of him. Quidditch, the most amazingly wonderful game she could have ever imagined and Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's overzealous keeper and one of her best friends. The Weasleys, the wizarding family that had so graciously taken her under their wing, especially when she was dating the second son Charlie, Gryffindor seeker, during her fourth and fifth years. She and Charlie breaking up and him leaving her and the team with a seemingly infinite hole. The arrival of Harry Potter, the new and amazing flyer, who took over so well for Charlie after a year of less than reputable fill-ins. And Mark, dashingly handsome with his dark hair and almost black eyes. Mark, waiting for her on Hogsmeade weekends. Mark, kissing her under the mistletoe in the Great Hall, and in the corridor, and in the common room. Mark, promising her to come back for her next summer after he finished his first year at an American University. He called it "college." Collecting the necessary O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s to train as an Auror.

And then after her second year of training, the Dark Mark had appeared at the Quidditch World Cup. Voldemort had come to Hogwarts and killed a student, Cedric Diggory, during the Triwizard Tournament. Things had gone from bad to worse. Mark hurriedly finished his classes so he could return to help the ministry while Alivia had fought with the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black had been lost, and then Professor Dumbledore, even before the Final Battle had begun. So many more people had killed or tortured into insanity by the time that it was all over. Alivia hated to think about it, and that's why Mark had wanted to leave everything behind them, to start a new life in America, the country where he had been born. He'd wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and join the military. Alivia wasn't sure why a wizarding family would choose such an occupation as their legacy, but being Muggle-born, she didn't find herself in a place to question this. She simply packed her things and moved across the ocean with her husband shortly after their marriage at Hogwarts castle.

After Mark had been gone for a month or two, her friends and family couldn't bear to watch her sit in her house staring blankly at the wall. One of them, she didn't remember who, suggested that she volunteer at the Army hospital in Washington, DC. So here she was, spending her days at Walter Reed with the wounded veterans. At first, it had been so difficult for her to go in the door, but over time, she had built relationships with the patients and their families. In fact, two of the men had girlfriends visiting next week, and she had offered her apartment for them to have a more private dinner setting. Some days she imagined that somewhere, maybe in a hospital like this one, Mark was enjoying the company of a volunteer like her. But then the realization hit her like a bus. Mark wasn't being cheered up by some girl somewhere. Mark was dead, and he wasn't ever coming home to her. She finished her shower and quickly toweled off before falling into her single bed. She knew that it was of very little use to her, thinking about things in the past that she couldn't change. Alivia didn't even bother to imagine the future. There had been one dream she held for her life, and it had been broken several times over.

The next week, the two girlfriends arrived at her door a few hours before the dinner party was to begin. They explained that they had left the guys to see if Alivia needed any help getting things ready. She put them to setting the table as she finished the dinner preparations and retreated to her room to change. When she returned she noticed six places at the table, but before she could question this, the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Jeff, Greg, and another patient, Rick, outside her door. Rick was from Georgia, and a few weeks ago, he had caught Alivia crying on the wards. He'd assumed she had been upset by the wide array of injuries that the soldiers around her had suffered, but before she had known it, she'd told him her life story. Well, some of it, anyway. They'd formed a close relationship, something that Alivia cherished but also held at arm's length, the necessary distance for her to fully see that she was still wearing her wedding rings. Amy and Maria jumped in quickly saying that she hoped that they hadn't minded them asking Rick to come, as he'd been all alone, and they just couldn't bear leaving him. Alivia smiled and agreed with them as she showed the men into the sitting area until dinner was served. She reckoned that everyone had had an exceedingly good time. The two couples thanked her profusely as they left, but Rick hung back to help her "clean up."

As Alivia began loading the dishwasher, Rick turned to her, a very serious look in his eye. Before he could speak, she stopped him

"No, Rick, please don't. I didn't come here for this. I'm not what you need."

He nodded his head, almost imperceptibly. But he still spoke, "Ali, I'm going back over. Not for awhile longer, I've got more therapy, and they've got to get the foot right for the sand, but they've already started letting amputees back in the field, and I'm going. I just wanted you to know."

Alivia faced him, stricken, "Where did you hear that?"

Rick was confused, "What? I've already talked to the people I need to. It's all set."

Alivia responded, shaking her head, "No. Where did you hear to call me Ali?"

Rick shrugged, still not realizing how angry Alivia was becoming, and didn't choose his words very carefully, "Uh, Jeff said that's what Mark had called you. Mark apparently never stopped talking about his Ali."

Alivia grabbed the counter to keep from falling to the floor. Rick saw her begin to swoon, and he reached out to catch her arm. He moved her onto the couch and handed her a glass of water. When she regained a bit of her composure she finally asked, "Jeff knew Mark?"

Rick explained that they had crossed paths about a month before Mark had been killed. He'd said that Mark had done his best to keep up everyone's spirits even though conditions were abysmal and morale was low. And he'd barely gone fifteen minutes without mentioning his wonderfully gorgeous wife Ali waiting for him at home.

Alivia looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Please leave."

Rick didn't say another word, but turned and left, locking the door behind him. Alivia lay silently in the dark on the couch for what seemed like hours until she heard a noise beside her.

CRACK! She looked over and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She sat up slowly and cautiously inquired of the figure in front of her, "Wood, is that you?"


	2. Go Ask Alivia

Chapter 2 – Go Ask Alivia

"Of course it is, darlin'," Oliver Wood said into the darkness. "What are you doing sittin' in the dark, though? _Lumos_!" he exclaimed as he raised his wand in front of his face. The entire room was bathed in soft yellow light. "There, that's better," Wood decided.

Alivia was surprised to see her friend, but truthfully, she had hoped someone from the wizarding world would come along eventually. She was lonely and torn. She couldn't imagine being with someone other than Mark, but Rick was kind and patient with her. Yet, beginning a relationship with him meant she would be essentially giving up the world of magic. And if she went back she would be somehow going against Mark's wishes for their life together. It was a decision that she had put off making for a long time, and she wasn't sure if she could make it alone. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

Alivia got up from the couch and turned on the lights. She told Oliver to take a seat and asked if he wanted a drink. He mused that she probably didn't have any pumpkin juice. She was sorry to say that she didn't, so he declined anything else. It was running through her mind to ask him why he had come, but she didn't know if she actually wanted to know why he was here. She only wanted her to tell him everything that had been going with all of their friends since she had been gone. She turned to him and began firing questions quickly before he had a chance to speak.

"Tell me everything! I've missed talking to everyone for so long. I mean, Hermione called a few times after we had first come, and my parents stay in touch regularly, but I haven't heard anything from anyone for almost three years. I'm dying to know what's going on!"

Oliver leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes, hesitantly. "Well, things are still a little touchy in our world. People remember before when they thought Voldemort was gone for good and the disappearances and tortures started again. Everyone is cautiously optimistic, but still cautious. We lost so many people, you know? It's really a time to rebuild the entire society.

"New people have taken places of importance. Arthur Weasley is now Deputy Minister of Magic. He mainly handles Muggle-Magic Relations and all the underlying departments. Hermione and Ron are working in the Ministry, too. Bill and Fleur are working in International Relations. They took over for Percy, who wound up in St. Mungo's from his own doing. Worked himself into a tizzy, he did. Who else? Ah, Fred and George married Angelina and Alicia. The girls are playing Quidditch in the reserve leagues now while the guys are really sitting on an empire with the joke shops. I think they have almost ten of them by now. It's amazing.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress at Hogwarts. She's recruited a whole new generation of Professors to help her out. She plans to reinvent the education system. That's what she has been saying, anyway. Harry's been teaching Dark Arts since last year, after he finished formal Auror training. He's head of Gryffindor, too. Willis Davies, Roger's older brother from Bill's year is teaching Potions. Professor Sprout is still head of Hufflepuff as well as teaching Herbology. Professors Binns, Flitwick, Trelawney, Sinistra, and Madame Hooch and Pomfrey have all stayed, too. Finola Abbott has taken Arithmancy, and Hermione has agreed to teach Muggle Studies until they can get someone permanent. There's a new guy teaching Ancient Runes, too. I don't know his name, but he's the new head of Slytherin although it's rumored he didn't go to Hogwarts."

Alivia's eyebrows rose. "That's quite a crew. What about Hagrid? Is he still around?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, he and Madame Maxime are still touring Europe working with the newly established giant communities. That's their cover at least," he said through a smile.

"Well, now I'm confused. Who's teaching Care of Magical Creatures and keeping all the grounds and game? Not that Grubby-Plank woman is it?"

Again Oliver negated Alivia's response. "No. They're getting someone new. Still hadn't been wrapped up as of last evening, though."

Alivia tilted her head to the left and looked at him questionably. "So that pretty much covers all the subjects then?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "Not exactly. There's one position remaining, and Professor McGonagall sent me to ask you if you would consider filling it."

"Well, what's left? I thought we covered mostly everything. You said there were no changes in Divination and Astronomy and I didn't do N.E.W.T.s in them, so there's nothing left that I could teach."

Oliver nodded back at her. "Yes there is. You think McGonagall is going to teach Transfiguration and run the school at the same time? She's good, but she's not that good. She wants you to take over for her. Apparently you're the only person she feels is worthy of the task. And I quote: 'Alivia Morgan was the best student I ever had the pleasure of instructing in the art of transfiguration. She amazed me at times with her skill and understanding of what I had placed before her to learn. Did you know that she was a registered Animagus by the time she was fourteen? We don't even teach complete transfiguration until sixth year. Amazing!'"

Alivia blushed and Oliver continued. "Yes, Alivia _Morgan_. She thinks that highly of you and will be utterly devastated if you let her down, as will I."


	3. Somewhat Executive Decision

Chapter 3 – Somewhat Executive Decision

Oliver looked at her questioningly. "Well?" he asked, "Will you do it? Will you come back to Hogwarts?"

She wanted to scream "YES!" but she remained quiet beside him. She actually had things to consider. She had made a life for herself, even without Mark. She had her work and her friends and the soldiers. She really couldn't imagine just leaving it all. But she _had_ thought about it every day since she knew that Mark was gone. She knew eventually that she would have to decide between her two worlds. Now it was finally time. She turned to Wood and smiled slightly at him.

"I have some things to take care of here first. I can't just disappear. It would raise too much suspicion. I'll have to resign and find someone to take over the flat. Shouldn't be too hard, but I have to do it normally."

Wood was hopeful. "So this is a yes? I can tell McGonagall that you'll come?"

"Yes. But I don't know how soon I can get there. I'll need to stop in Cardiff and see my family. Then, I need to take Mark's wand to his father. I couldn't part with it before. I'll talk to Nellie tomorrow. God, what a night! I think I'm just going to try to get some sleep. Are you going to stay or go back tonight?"

Oliver Wood looked down at his hands. "I hadn't really planned to be here so late. I forgot about the time difference. I just got over here as soon as I woke up. I wanted to see how you were."

"You left at five in the morning to 'see how I was?'"

Wood blushed a little, "I was just anxious, plus I have a match tomorrow morning. I wasn't sure how long this would take. Anyway, I should get going. We'll have training today. I need to make sure that our new chaser is working out. He's a bit, well, how to put this, troubling."

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his hair. "I'm glad that some things haven't changed. Oliver is still mad over Quidditch."

"I guess so," he grinned lopsidedly. "But now I really have to go. We'll send you an owl to use within the week. You can keep Mrs. Weasley updated on when you're coming. She's looking forward to having you stay there until the school year gets closer. Professor McGonagall will have a room for you there. I'll talk to you soon. Good bye, Alivia."

Oliver Wood Disapparated with a loud crack. Alivia stood and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the light and gazed at her face in the mirror. She looked tired and old. Much older than her 25 years. She extinguished the light and continued into her bedroom. As much as she wanted to crawl into her bed, she knew that there was something else she needed to do first. Alivia knelt beside the bed and pulled a locked box from underneath it. She entered the combination and lifted the lid.

Two wooden, shiny wands stared back at her. She lifted her own from the box. It felt so comfortable in her hand. Eleven and three quarters inches long, the mahogany shell encased the core of unicorn hair. She turned the instrument in her hand, noting every notch and scratch visible on its outer shell. A smile crossed her face as she recalled the first fledgling spells she had attempted with it, but she darkened as she thought of all the horrible magic, the terrible spells that had come out of it the last few times she had used it. It had been permissible for an Auror to use the _Avada Kedavra_ curse during the Final Battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and she had used it more than once. She dropped the wand on the floor as the image of Severus Snape charging at her, his wand raised, flashed into her head. She didn't want to remember those days.

Instead, she turned to Mark's wand and carefully took it in her hands. Tears blurred her vision of the thirteen and one half inch wand made of light maple. She wasn't positive, but she thought that it contained a phoenix feather. Mark's best subject in school was Muggle Studies, but his charm work was quite proficient. He used the wand mainly for practical joking, yet he always received the highest marks in that class. She, of course, excelled in Transfiguration. It was her favorite subject because it was the easiest for her, but, as was required for Auror training, she had earned Outstanding O.W.L.s in Dark Arts, Charms and Potions (much to Snape's dismay). Those were the subjects she chose for her N.E.W.Ts as well as Herbology and Ancient Runes.

All her reminisces of Hogwarts were incredibly positive. It was Auror training and beyond where things had gotten dismal. But Hogwarts was where most of her memories of Mark were, and it was where she wanted to go. She replaced the wands, locked the box, and climbed into her bed. She wasn't sure how she would break off with her American ties; certainly it wouldn't be that hard since she wasn't even a citizen. Tomorrow she'd have to put in motion the rest of her life. It was the choice that she had made. It was the choice that she had wanted to make for so long. She closed her eyes and dreamed of flying on a broomstick across the Scottish sky.


	4. Regarding Richard

Chapter 4 – Regarding Richard

Alivia woke the next morning with a purpose. She imagined it was the first time in a long time that she had felt so hopeful about the future. After a shower and a light breakfast, she walked across the courtyard to the volunteer entrance to the hospital. She noted that the therapists were already hard at work with their patients. She saw Rick in the corner attempting to jog. She flinched as he started to fall. Luckily, his physio was much quicker and much closer. He grabbed Rick before any damage was done. Alivia could tell that Rick was angry, so she ducked into the adjacent hallway before he could see that she had been watching. At some point in time she'd have to talk to him, too, but now she kept going down the hall to Nellie's office.

Nellie Stewart was sitting at her desk with her head resting lightly on her folded hands. Alivia knocked on the door frame before entering. Nellie looked up and smiled as she invited the younger girl to take a seat. Alivia really admired Nellie and her work as volunteer coordinator, and she was more than a little nervous to have to resign her position. Nellie seemed to sense Alivia's apprehension to speak and began the conversation.

"You're in early today, aren't you? And on a Saturday, too. Oh, how did things go last night with Amy and Maria? They seem like nice girls. Jeff's hospital discharge came through this morning. He'll be back on his base in a week or so. He's not even going to get any additional leave. Anyway, listen to me babbling on. You've obviously got something to say."

"Nellie, you know how much being here means to me. I was afraid of how I would handle everything, but it's been so wonderful to be able to play even a small part in the recovery of these men and women. It's healed me in ways that I didn't think would be possible after I lost Mark. But I need to live my life now. I've been offered a position at our old school, and I've decided to take it. The school term begins the first of September, but I would like to leave as soon as possible."

Alivia sat silently. Nellie didn't answer for a second, but after a moment her face exploded into a smile. "Oh, Alivia! I'm so happy for you. I don't tell you all this when you come in, but I know that we're just a stopping point in your lives. I have a list of name of other family members and loved ones who are ready to come in and take over your position and apartment. I think I have just the perfect girl. Her husband died in combat about two months ago, and she thinks she ready to help out here. I'll call her today. We'll miss you, sweetie, but we're happy to see you go, too. You'll be teaching, you say? I didn't know that you had studied that."

Alivia wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, our education system is a bit different over there, and my school was quite different even than most boarding schools in the UK. They prefer to have their own students return as teachers. It's really quite common for us, even if the teachers don't have formal training in education."

"How are you going to tell Rick?"

Alivia's eyes widened as she looked at Nellie.

"Of course we all know that he's falling for you. It happens, and we don't necessarily discourage it because we know that there is a level of understanding that can't be found anywhere else. But he'll be shocked that you're leaving."

Alivia closed her eyes briefly before rising from her seat. "I know. I already saw him in the therapy room. I'll let him get cleaned up from that, and then I'll talk to him around lunch time. Nellie, thank you for everything. I'll be leaving fairly soon. My mum's been begging me to visit forever, and I need to see Mark's father, too."

Nellie came around the desk to hug Alivia before she left the room. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started back down the hall to the therapy room. Rick was still there, now climbing stairs, trying not to use the railing while maintaining a normal gait. He was doing an ok job of it. She stood back and watched him come back down. He saw her across the room and turned to his physio to announce a break. He walked carefully over to her and sat on the bench beside where she was standing. He invited her to sit with him. She did.

"Alivia, I'm so sorry about last night," Rick began, but she stopped him.

"No, Rick. Let's not do this now. Finish up here, and we'll grab lunch and talk then, ok?" He nodded, and she squeezed his hand as he rose to go back. She called after him. "You're getting along brilliantly over there." Rick smiled as he walked away. Alivia stood, too, and walked back on the ward where she was scheduled to work that morning. A blonde woman she'd only met once before asked her if she'd read to a group of men gathered at one side of the room. She flipped through a selection of books and magazines before deciding on one of the Lord of the Rings books, thinking that they would enjoy it being read in her accented speech. They did, and it was almost noon before she thought to stop. She looked up to see that Rick had joined the group gathered around her. She placed a bookmark in the page and closed the book. The men protested a bit, but she told them she would come back after her lunch. Rick took her arm and they walked down to the cafeteria.

They chose lunch items and sat at a table in a back corner where they could be alone. Rick looked as thought he was bursting to speak, so she let him begin.

"I really am so very sorry about last night. I shouldn't have just shown up like that, and I shouldn't have stayed, and I should have thought of how talking about Mark would upset you. I was so incredibly dense."

He put his head down as he stopped talking, so Alivia assumed he was done. She hadn't had time today to plan out what she was going to say, so she just started speaking.

"Rick, I accept your apology, but it's really unnecessary. I was upset, yes, but I should have handled myself better. You are more than welcome in my home. I'm a bit embarrassed at how I acted, so I would like to ask you to forgive me." Rick accepted her apology and she continued. "Now I have to tell you something that I'm not sure how to do it. I've been offered a teaching position at the school Mark and I attended, and I've decided to take it. I'm leaving for home as soon as possible, which is almost immediately."

Rick shook his head, a look of terror on his face. "Oh, God. I did this. Don't leave because of me. I'll leave you alone, I swear. You won't even know I'm here. Please don't pick up and leave your life because I'm such an ass."

"No, Rick, no. If anything, I delayed this decision because I didn't know how to tell you. I know I'm not ready for anything between us, but I thought maybe I should stay and find out. It's been a difficult time. I never imagined having to make these choices without Mark. Since I was 15, he has been a part of my decision making process, and now I don't feel qualified to go about it alone. I've wanted to go home for a long time, but I wanted it to be on my terms, not because I had nowhere else to go. Now I can do that. It's time for me to go, and I realized it last night. I just wanted to tell you as soon as I decided. I thought that I owed you that at least."

Rick still couldn't look at her, but he spoke. "I guess I knew that you would eventually leave. I just hoped that I could make you want to stay."

"Rick, I want to be in that place, but I'm just not there yet." She wanted to give him hope that she could still return, but she knew that it would not be so. She wasn't only leaving Rick, but she was leaving his world as well. She glanced at the wall clock. Realizing that it was time for her to go, she reached over and kissed Rick on the cheek. She got up and walked out of the room.

Rick sat for a few more moments before he felt composed enough to walk back to his room. He felt like he might throw up even though he had barely eaten anything at lunch. She'd never pitied him and when he was with her, he could almost forget that he'd left half of his left leg on a battlefield somewhere, if you could even call that stretch of road a battlefield. Rick wasn't sure what to expect from people when he got back. His parents and sisters visited, but the rehab period was too long for them to stay. He didn't have a girl waiting for him at home, and the prospect of trying to find one didn't seem like a fun one.

Then, Alivia started on his ward. She was so quiet and looked like she might cry all the time. One day she actually had been crying, so he asked her if there was anything he could do. She had been so embarrassed. She was supposed to be helping others, but instead she was crying about her own rotten luck. She'd told him about her husband rather freely, and they began spending more time together as time passed. He knew that he was probably pushing her too fast, but he'd not been able to stop himself. He was falling for her in a big way. Maybe it was because she didn't see him as broken or disabled, maybe it was because of her piercing hazel eyes or her still there accent or any of a million other qualities that she possessed. All he knew was that he didn't want her to leave and he was powerless to stop her.


	5. Back To The Burrow

Ok, the stage has been set, now the real story begins.

* * *

Chapter 5- Back To The Burrow

Rick had offered to help her pack, and that wasn't something she had planned on. She had already forgotten about the way Muggles did things like that. She'd planned just to zap everything she needed into a trunk. Her mom had her robes, if they still fit. She looked at her profile in the mirror. It might be a squeeze. Luckily, Mark had a small fortune stocked away in Gringotts. She'd probably need to pick up a few supplies in Diagon Alley. Rick's knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She went to let him in.

"Do you have any boxes or packing supplies?" he asked.

She smiled nervously, "No. Really not much of this is mine. I only have a few things that I brought with me and I have two trunks and Mark's military stuff. That's all that I'm taking. I guess I don't really need much help, but could I get you something to eat? I'm not sure when someone will be taking over the flat, and I don't want this food to spoil." She didn't wait for him to answer and began to cook. He agreed to an omelet, and they both sat down to eat. When they finished Rick turned back to packing.

"What about all the stuff in the kitchen, pots and pans and all?"

"Not mine, none of it. The place is pretty well furnished. I think all I have are some books and my clothes and Mark's things. Really."

"Oh, right. You aren't coming back are you?"

In that moment, she thought about telling him everything. "No, Rick, I'm not coming back. My life is there. Mark was American, and this was his choice. I'm going home and it's for good."

"I could go with you. I mean, I'd get out and…"

She shook her head, "No Rick. That's very kind, but I'm not asking you to change your plans for me. Get well, go back, and be safe."

He rose from the table and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'll miss you, Alivia. Goodbye."

She watched him walk out the door. It broke her heart a little to see him go, but she knew that there was no place for him where she was going and it was where she wanted to be. She locked the front door, pulled all the shades, and took the wand box from under the bed. She removed her wand and placed the box in Mark's trunk. She threw his duffel on top and packed it with her clothes and blankets. Alivia flicked her wand and everything else she had planned to take filled her trunk. She snapped the locks and placed her keys on the kitchen table. She left a message on Nellie's machine stating that she was leaving, and then she sent an email to Hermione. Normally, she would have used the owl, but she was ready to go now, not sometime next week. Hermione emailed her back that someone was on the way, and before she could shut down the CPU, Oliver and Ron were standing in her bedroom.

"Ready to go then?" Wood asked. She smiled and crossed to hug Ron.

"Ron! I'm so glad to see you. Are you sure that your mother won't mind having an extra for a few days?"

"Liv, don't think a thing of it. The twins haven't been at home for years, and now that they've been married they actually moved their things out. Bill and Fleur have their own place, so all that's at home is me, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. We're all staying there until we have time for weddings, something I'm sure Hermione will take over." He rolled his eyes. "I swear I must be mental, but I've fallen in love with her. Looking forward to the next hundred years, I guess."

Alivia smiled. "They'll be the happiest of your life. Well, lads, I'm all packed. Let's go home." The boys grabbed the trunks while Alivia took the owl's cage. Oliver glanced at the shoe lying on the floor, and asked her if she was ready. She said yes, and on the count of three, they grabbed the Portkey. Alivia felt the familiar hook behind her navel and closed her eyes against the whooshing feeling. A moment later, she was standing in the Weasleys' spacious backyard.

Molly and Arthur were rushing toward her while Harry, Ginny and Hermione held back a moment for the three to get their bearings. As soon as they had dropped Alivia's trunks, Ron and Oliver cleared out of the way before the Arthur and Molly could grab Alivia. Molly was crying freely, and she could see Arthur wiping his eyes as well. She returned their embraces before she broke free to receive Hermione and Ginny's greetings. They both welcomed her warmly, and then she turned to Harry. He pulled her into a hug, and she noticed how tall he had gotten. She guessed he had only been about 17 when she left three years ago. He hadn't even had the chance to complete proper Auror training back then. He'd always been serious minded in school, probably because of what he had been expected to do. He'd done it though. She could see the wear in his almond-shaped green eyes. That happened when you had to do what they had done. He was a full Auror now, and Ginny had one year left in her training. She realized how long and hard he was holding her. Finally he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry about Mark."

Alivia felt the tears pooling in her eyes. All she could do was nod. She let go of Harry's arm and turned to see Oliver and Ron taking her things inside to Percy's old room. They were talking about Quidditch. She laughed a little as she wiped her eyes. Hermione and Ginny came up on each side of her and slipped their arms around her waist. They gave her another long hug, and Hermione spoke first.

"Mrs. Weasley's given you Percy's room. It's right next to me and Ginny, but we thought you might need some privacy. Professor McGonagall sent our schedules this morning. We have staff meetings starting next week, so you and Harry and I will be off then."

"I've got Auror training, but I'll be able to see you off," Ginny added. "Oh, did you hear about Ron's big break? Oliver had gotten him an open try-out in the Premier League. Several squads are looking for Keepers, and Oliver has told tons of people how well he played his last few seasons at Hogwarts. He's been playing on and off for a few years, too. He's so excited."

Alivia looked back at them. "I'm sure Oliver will take very good care of him." Then she paused. "How is Oliver doing?"

Hermione spoke again. "He's as well as can be expected. I think he still goes to see Katie every weekend, but she doesn't know who he is. There's been no change. And he feels so guilty about it all. She tried to explain to him how bad things were getting, but he was too busy doing his own thing to notice. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her for over a week before you found her."  
"I remember. I thought sure she was dead," Alivia interjected. "Tonks and I found her after Bella had been killed. Oliver was beside himself, and Tonks was so brave to go on after Remus was lost. It was the most horrible scene of the whole thing, him rushing in there with her lying on the floor. Anyway, he'd insisted on coming with us, but when he saw her he absolutely lost it. We had to call in Kingsley for backup. He won't ever recover from seeing her like that. Dug right back into Quidditch, I see, though."

"No," Ginny explained. "He's just now started playing again. He completely stopped playing after that. He felt that it was his fault for being inattentive to the mounting danger that she had tried to warn him about."

Alivia felt bad about her comment. "I had no idea. When we spoke earlier, he made no indication whatsoever. What made him change his mind?"

The two other girls smiled. "Tonks," Hermione whispered. "They've been seeing each other, we think. Although don't say a word about it. We don't want to embarrass either of them. We just think it's so wonderful if it's true."

Alivia tried to smile, but it didn't come out too well. Hermione noticed and said to the crowd, "Alivia's had a long day and an even longer trip. Let's allow her some sleep." She turned to Alivia to lead her upstairs, "I'll bring you a tray up in a moment and we'll talk a bit, ok?" Alivia nodded and turned to thank everyone for their kind welcome. She trudged up the stairs and nearly collapsed on the bed. Hermione conjured up some pajamas for her and basically tucked her into bed. She gave Alivia a hug and promised to check on her in just a while. Alivia felt like she had drunk a sleeping potion, and was pretty close to asleep in just a moment. But there was a knock on her door.

"C'm in," she called.

Oliver cracked the door a bit and popped his head in. "I'm off. Early training in the morning, you know. I just wanted to make sure you had everythin' you needed and that you're doin' all right here."

"I am. Thanks for everything. I'll see you soon, I'm sure. Take care." Wood nodded solemnly and shut the door. She laid her head back on the pillow, but this time sleep wouldn't come. She thought about going downstairs until she heard another knock on the door. She called for the knocker to come in and found Hermione with a tray of stew and pumpkin juice waiting for her.

"I told you I'd be back," she smiled brightly. "We're all so glad you're here. Mrs. Weasley really did want to go get you last fall, after Mark… died. But Tonks said no. She said that you had to deal with it in your own way and that you would eventually come back to us. Everyone believed her because she had gone through it, too."

Alivia put down the spoon and looked questioningly at Hermione. "Tonks and Wood are together, you said?"

"I'm sorry, Alivia, I shouldn't have said anything about that. I forgot how close you and Oliver are. I'm sure that if anything were happening between them, you'd be the first person he would tell. I suppose that Ginny and I are getting ready to be old married witches. We've taken to gossiping and reading _Witch Weekly_. We just got carried away with what everyone was thinking."

"Oh, that's not what I …It's not a big deal, Hermione. I just want them to be happy. If being together accomplishes that, then that's what is best for everyone."

"For everyone, eh? What about for you? I know it was a long time ago, before you were married, but I remember how you used to look at him."

"I guess I was guilty of a little Wood Worship back then, but we're all grown up now. I'm here to do a job and to put things in my life back together. Maybe I thought that there was some chance for the two of us to be together when he showed up at my flat that night. I didn't imagine he was over Katie, and I'm not anywhere near ready. I know that he understands what I'm feeling. I just wanted him to tell me that it gets better, that there's a time when the ache in your soul doesn't threaten to cripple everything you try to do or imagine or hope. That's all I want to hear."

Hermione hugged the older girl, who was now quivering beneath the covers. "Alivia, I don't know this for certain, and I don't mean any disrespect of your situation, but it has to get better. We won. The battles are over, our war is finished, and now you're here to enjoy the life that you helped bring to pass. We've lost so many people, so many good friends. Maybe you don't want to hear this from me because the man I love is downstairs waiting for me, but we're here for you and in a way we do understand what you're going through now."

Alivia put her head back on the pillow. "You're right. I'm just tired. I haven't had a good long rest forever. I think I need some sleep to clear my head. Thanks for the talk. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione collected the tray and left the room without another word.


	6. A Family Affair

Chapter 6 – A Family Affair

Downstairs in the kitchen, the rest of the Weasleys and Harry were eagerly awaiting Hermione's return and her report on Alivia. They had already probed Oliver Wood for information, but he hadn't given Molly much to go on. She scolded herself for sending a man to do a woman's job. But she had faith in Hermione's powers of perception. And she was coming down the stairs.

"Well," Molly asked anxiously, "How is she?"

"She's tired and sad, but she'll be fine. She's home now, yes? She didn't mention anything about it, but I'd say she'll want to visit her family. Harry and I can go with her tomorrow, if she wants. We don't have to leave for Hogwarts until Monday."

"Don't rub it in," Ginny whined. "Ron and I have to be hard at work tomorrow morning."

"I think I'm heading in now, as a matter of fact," Ron added. He stood and stopped in front of Hermione's chair to give her a goodnight kiss. He nodded goodnight to everyone and warned Harry not to wake him when he came in, as the two were sharing the twins' room. Ginny followed him after giving Harry a goodnight kiss. Mr. Weasley decided it was time for him to go to bed, too.

Molly, Hermione and Harry sat in the kitchen as the fire burned low. "Oh, I thought of something you two should be excited about. I got an owl from Charlie today. He's accepted Minerva's offer. He'll not have time to come home before you're to report next week, but you'll see him there. I'm so glad he's given up the dragons at least for a while. It's just not a proper job for raising a family."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Charlie wants to raise a family?"

"Well, he may not know it, but eventually he'll want to," Molly explained.

Harry and Hermione laughed and promised to keep their eye on the only Weasley without a long-term life plan during the next Hogwarts term. They chuckled quietly as they helped Mrs. Weasley finish clean the kitchen before heading up to their own beds. They parted ways on the steps and said goodnight.

Sunlight poured in through the window waking Alivia from the best sleep she'd had in a very long time, maybe since she was in school. She stretched her arms over her head before getting out of bed. She picked up her wand and conjured her robe. She thought she should practice her charms work as well as transfiguration before the school year started. She found her toothbrush and her way to the bathroom. No one else was there, so she quickly showered and pinned up her hair before changing her clothes and venturing downstairs. She looked for the clock but quickly remembered that the Weasleys' clock wasn't normal. Only now there were even more hands than there had been before. Angelina, Alicia, and Fleur had been added to the rest of the hands bearing the names of each member of the family. Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Alicia, Angelina and Fleur were at work. Mrs. Weasley's hand was on home, and Charlie's was on traveling. She wondered where he was going. Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione's names weren't on the clock yet, so she had no idea where they were. Her stomach growled, but she didn't want to snoop in Molly's cabinets. She walked to the door and looked out into the garden. Mrs. Weasley was fighting a gnome, and Alivia went to help.

"Oh, good morning dear! I hope that you don't mind that I let you have a bit of a lay in. It's almost 9:30, but I thought you could use the rest. Harry and Hermione are doing a bit of cleaning in Bill and Charlie's room."

"Oh, are Bill and Fleur visiting?"

"Bill and Fleur, no. Charlie's coming home."

"Charlie? That's a surprise, isn't it? I mean, it isn't really common for him to get time off is it?"

"No, not normally, but he's left his job in Romania. I imagine he's on his way back here now."

"Left his job! Why would he do that? He loves his job."

"Yes, he does, but he's accepted a new position."

"A new position?"

"Yes, dear. At Hogwarts. He's taken Hagrid's job. You didn't know?"

"No. I didn't know anything about it. Wood told me the job hadn't been filled yet."

"Oh, I guess it hadn't. Charlie only agreed yesterday to do it."

"Great. It will be wonderful to see him again. It's been a terribly long time."

"I know," Molly added, sagely. "I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you, too."

Alivia blushed slightly. "Mrs. Weasley, would it be alright if I had some coffee?"

"Oh, goodness! Alivia, come in here and have some breakfast. What would you like? Waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, porridge? Whatever it is just tell me."

"Oh, no, please don't go to any trouble for me. I'd just like some toast and coffee. That's all I need."

"If you're sure. Well, I guess it's better that way. We didn't think Charlie would be able to make it before the faculty meetings, but we got an owl from him this morning. He'll be here tonight. Insists on flying, that one, even when Apparation is so much quicker."

"Must be the Quidditch. I have to admit that I quite prefer flying to Portkeys or Floo Network, although Apparation definitely makes things easier. What time are you expecting him?"

"Oh, not until later this evening. Hermione mentioned that you may need to run a few errands before heading to Hogwarts. She's volunteered to go with you if you wish."

"How kind of her. Actually, I do need to see my parents as well as pick up a few things in London. I was also hoping to see Mark's father in Dublin. I'll go see how soon she can leave."

Before Alivia had a chance to get up from the table, Hermione was behind her. "I'm ready to leave right now, if you wish." Alivia had to grab something from her trunk, and then she was ready to go.

They Disapparated from the burrow and appeared in the Morgan family's living room. Thomas Morgan, Alivia's father jumped a bit when he heard the loud noise. However, when he realized what was going on, he stood to embrace his daughter.

"Sweet pea! I'm so glad that you're here. Miss Granger, it's so good to see you, too. Your mum will be so excited. She's in the garden trying to save some purple flower. I don't think it will grow, wrong climate and all, but you can't tell her anything. Run on out and see her, yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll be right back."

Alivia's mother Shannen screamed at the sight of her daughter. "I knew you'd come back home! Hermione, how very nice to see you here. I hope you girls can stay for a good visit."

"God, Mum, we'd like to, but I've got to be off to London. Then, I need to see Mark's father, settle up some stuff and take him some of Mark's things."

"Right, of course. Can I at least get you a glass of lemonade before you're off?"

Both girls smiled. "Sure. We'd love some."

"Come in and have a seat at the table."

"Mum, the kitchen looks great. I didn't know that you had remodeled. This table is lovely."

"Your dad found it. Looks good in here, doesn't it?"

Both Alivia and Hermione agreed. They drank the lemonade while Alivia's mum talked about the happenings in her and Mr. Morgan's lives over the past few months. They were terribly relieved to hear that Alivia was returning to Hogwarts. Both of them had been extremely open to the news that their only daughter was a witch. They'd enjoyed the trips to Diagon Alley, and Alivia and Mark had taken them to one of Oliver's Quidditch matches. Her father had loved it. Since Mark and Alivia had been married at Hogwarts castle, the Morgans had been invited to visit the enchanted location. They were forbidden to talk about it, and if they broke that promise, Mr. Weasley's staff would arrive in a second to modify their memories. Both Shannen and Thomas wanted to remember their daughter looking so beautiful and happy, so they were more than content to tell their friends that the two had been married at a private chapel in Scotland. They had photos taken in the Muggle fashion so that the subjects weren't moving, but Shannen kept one of the four of them that Alivia had given her. She and Thomas were still, like any photo, but Mark and Alivia kept stealing glances at one another.

All in all, Hermione and Alivia spent the better part of two hours with the Morgans before they left for London. They Apparated into Diagon Alley so as not to attract any attention to themselves. After stopping at the bank, Alivia made a few purchases, since her robes at home didn't fit at all and weren't appropriate now that she was staff. She had her wand serviced and checked out the book list at Flourish and Botts. She would probably use Emeric Switch's Transfiguration texts, at least for first years, as had been Professor McGonagall's standard. She asked Hermione if she had planned any of her lessons yet. Hermione said that she had looked over some her old notes and parchments from when she had taken the course. Alivia decided that she would wait until after the staff meetings to plan her curriculum. They left their packages with the barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron along with a few Galleons that they hoped would ensure the safe return of their belongings

They Apparated to a wizard pub in Dublin and exited the door where they were greeted by the busy streets. Alivia hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of the Embassy. They were stopped at the gate since neither of them had an American passport.

"Well, Miss, this is American Property, and you can't get in without an American passport."

Alivia smiled. She had forgotten this and now knew that she should have called. "I understand that sir, but it is imperative that I speak with Ambassador Ryan. I think if you tell him that I'm here, he will want to see me. I don't have an appointment, and I understand that I should have called, but I'm only in Dublin for a very limited amount of time. I really do need to see him."

"Miss…"

"Ryan, my name is Mrs. John-Mark Ryan. Ambassador Ryan is my father-in-law."

"You have some sort of identification?" She handed him her military ID card and her American driver's license.

"I'm not a citizen. We weren't in the US long enough."

"Ok, I'm going to call this up, and we'll se what we can do."

Five minutes later, a staff member appeared at the guard gate to escort Alivia and Hermione inside. The girl in the black suit led them to a room where they were to wait for the Ambassador, who was on the phone. They thanked her and sat in the chairs. John Patrick Ryan, United States Ambassador to Ireland, walked into the room as soon as he had finished his phone call. He reached out his arms to Alivia, who stood to embrace him. He invited her into his office where they would be more comfortable and have some privacy. Hermione decided to wait in the reception area.

"Ali, why didn't you tell me you were back in town? We could have set up a proper meeting. I could have avoided a scene at the guard gate for you. It's luck that you caught me in the office, too. I've just returned from the North. Our Quidditch team is going to cream England," he smiled.

"I didn't really know I was going to be here. I should have seen you sooner, but I've just been busy, as I'm sure you have been. Anyway, I've left Washington. I'm taking a teaching position at Hogwarts. I wanted to let you know and to give you this." She pulled Mark's wand from her bag and held it out to the Ambassador.

"Oh, Alivia, this is very kind of you, but you should keep it. Especially now with you returning to the school, you might need it. But I'm so glad that you stopped by. Siobhan said that she had spoken to you a while back and that all was going well. She misses him so much. So do I, and I can't even imagine your position."

"Thank you, sir. It has been difficult, but I'm looking forward to a new start."

"What are you teaching?"

"Transfiguration. It was always my best subject."

"Oh, yes. You're an Animagus, aren't you? A butterfly, isn't it?"

Alivia smiled. "Yes sir. That's right, but I don't mean to take up any more of your day. I just wanted to stop in and bring Mark's wand."

"I do appreciate it, Alivia. Please, keep the wand. I think it should stay in the Wizarding World, and while I dabble in Quidditch affairs, I'm far from the type of wizard that my father would claim. Please keep in touch. Send an owl to the house if you wish. Siobhan sends her love, too. Oh, and our nephew is starting this year. His name is Andrew Ryan. Keep an eye on him and teach him to transfigure well." She promised that she would. They both stood, and Ambassador Ryan walked Alivia to the door. She turned to wave goodbye before she collected Hermione on the way out. They returned to pick up their packages at the Leaky Cauldron before Disapparating again back to the Burrow.


	7. The Truth About Charlie

This chapter contains HBP spoilers, so if you haven't made it to that one yet, you might not want to read this. See the first chapter for notes and disclaimers. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Truth About Charlie

Alivia hadn't noticed how much time had passed in their travels, but it was nearly 5 pm when they arrived back at the Weasley residence. She was tired and wanted to put away her things and freshen up before everyone arrived for the party. Mrs. Weasley said that Charlie had arrived and was tired from his flight. Alivia promised to be quiet as she climbed the stairs. She pushed open the door to Percy's room and crossed to her trunks where she stowed her new robes. She flopped down on the mess of bedcovers, where she hit something hard. She jumped from the bed where she found a very sleepy, very dazed and very shirtless Charlie Weasley.

"Oh God, Charlie, what are you doing in Percy's room!"

"I thought Mom told me to go in this one. Alivia, I'm so sorry. Oh, Hell, I don't even have a shirt on. Just a second, I'll be out of your way. God, I'm sorry. I'll be right out."

Alivia felt that she should have turned around, but her eyes were glued to Charlie's chest and the large tattoo on the left side. It was, of course, a dragon. The detail was exquisite, and the design curled up his collarbone and onto his shoulder. As he turned, she saw that the image finished on his back. It was red, a Chinese Fireball. He looked up and saw Alivia staring at the tattoo.

"Pretty nice, eh? Hurt like hell, but it turned out really great."

"I thought the Hungarian Horntail was your favorite," Alivia managed.

"It's pretty wicked, but the Fireball's fast and ferocious. Plus, it matches my hair," Charlie grinned. "I'm pretty much awake now, so do you want to go downstairs. We could take a walk down the lane, if you want." He tugged the white t-shirt over his head. It fit tightly against his chest and arms. His hair was short and darker than she remembered. There were healing burns on the right side of his neck and the back of his right hand. She knew that it was simply an occupational hazard, but it made her cringe as she looked at them.

"Oh, Alivia, don't worry about those. They're small and didn't even hurt. We've got some pretty advanced healing methods for burns. It's just part of the job."

She tried to smile, but she couldn't make the corners of her mouth turn up. He grabbed her small smooth hand in one of his large rough ones and guided her down the steps. On the way out of the yard, he called back to Harry, who was gathering vegetables in the garden, that they would be back in a while. They continued down the lane until they arrived at a small stream. Charlie looked around for a moment until he found what he had been looking for. He directed Alivia to a stump along the water. He instructed her to sit, but she joined him on the grass instead. He lay back to look up at the moving cloud formations. She rested her head on a tuft of grass beside him. As they watched, he took her hand again.

"I'm so sorry, Alivia. I wish there was something I could have done. Mark was my best friend."

"I know. He loved you very much, Charlie. I miss him so much. All my memories of him are here and at Hogwarts. I thought it was a good idea, but now I'm not so sure. Everything I see here reminds me of him."

"I just keep asking myself why he put himself in danger like that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this. I don't mean to upset you," Charlie backtracked when he noticed the tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. He sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest while he held her close to him. He calmly stroked her hair and rocked her slowly back and forth. She finally calmed herself and transfigured a nearby leaf into a handkerchief. He took it from her and wiped her eyes. He gave it back to her but collected her hands in his. She closed her eyes and let him hold her for a moment longer.

"I ask myself that, too, Charlie. Maybe it was me."

Charlie took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "No, Alivia. That's not true at all. Ah, I could beat him for what he's done to you. First he leaves you like that and then he makes you doubt yourself. No, Alivia, no. You are breathtaking. You take my breath away, anyway." He let go of her shoulders and lay back on the grass again. She placed her head on his stomach. They both fell asleep under the shade of a large tree. Charlie woke first about an hour later. The sun had moved a bit lower in the sky but was still shining brightly. He tensed his abs but didn't move much. He didn't want to wake her. Her hair was splayed out across his chest. It was a beautiful chestnut color which matched perfectly with her green-hazel eyes. She had a darker complexion than most Welsh girls he'd known at school, or maybe she just tanned well rather than burning like him and his siblings. Damned red hair and freckles. She was stirring. Finally, she woke and sat up. Her beauty was quite evident with the sun providing illuminating back lighting of her features. It was almost as though she were glowing. She stood and reached for his hand to pull him up.

"Let's go back. I'm getting hungry, and we should be helping with the party."

"Don't worry about it. We're the guests of honor. Fleur, the Chasers, and the fiancées are helping Mom. Ginny told me to get you out of the house."

"Ha ha! That's great. By the way, who's the best flyer in the family?"

"Well, right now I'd say me, but when Harry marries in he'll probably take that title. I was good, but he's pretty amazing on a broom. Although, I just got a Nimbus 3000 and Harry's riding last year's Cleansweep model. He keeps Sirius' Firebolt safely in his Gringotts vault. He doesn't ride it anymore. I may be able to take a Snitch from him. Maybe. We'll probably have time to play tonight. Oliver and Ron will be Keepers, me and Harry Seekers and Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, you and Fleur can play Chasers. Hermione and Fleur never played, so we pair one of them with either Angelina or Alicia. Fred and George refuse to play if they aren't Beaters together, so Tonks and Bill are on Harry's team. Wood's our Keeper, though. It's pretty even teams."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he around her shoulder as they meandered down the road back to the Burrow. Oliver and Tonks had arrived. Alivia could see them swooping across the sky in the backyard. She ran toward them leaving Charlie in her wake. Tonks saw Alivia coming and landed. Her broom clattered to the ground as she ran toward her friend. The two women embraced and immediately began conversing in laughter, shouts and tears. By the time they had finished, the rest of the family had arrived. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Bill had set up tables in the back yard, and Molly and the girls were filling it with steaming hot food. Oliver, Arthur, and Charlie were discussing Ron's first day of Keeper tryouts. Apparently he had done very well, and Arthur was beaming with pride.

Molly called them all to the tables, and they tucked in to the meal in front of them. They talked and laughed about old school memories while they ate. Tonks, Bill, and Charlie were reminiscing about their first years before Alivia and Oliver had started school. Of course, Fred and George had tons of stories as well as the younger ones. They forgot all about the bad things that had happened. The evening was about happiness and family. Following the meal, the clean up went quickly with so many people helping. Oliver and Charlie moved everyone along so that there would be time to play a full game of Quidditch. Alivia realized that she didn't have a broom, so Charlie offered her his old one. The teams squared off as soon as they asked Alivia to transfigure six trees into goalposts as Charlie was setting up the field. Ron found the crate containing the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch while Fred and George located two additional bats for Tonks and Bill. Harry raced around the pitch as a warm-up while Angelica and Alicia were giving last minute tips to Fleur, Hermione and Ginny. Charlie and Harry shook hands, Mr. Weasley blew his whistle and the game was underway. Angelina and Ginny worked well together, and Fleur occasionally caught or threw the Quaffle. Oliver didn't really have much trouble blocking most of their shots, but Angelina and Ginny each managed to get one past him. Tonks and Bill were diligent on the Bludgers as Harry kept his eyes open for the Snitch.

Ron had a little more trouble with Alicia, Alivia and Hermione. They scored four times, making the tally 40-20 when Charlie spotted the Snitch. Fred and George deflected both Bludgers, which had come right at him, but his vision was singular. Harry saw it, too, but allowed Charlie a bit of a head start. The Snitch wobbled high above them until it broke into a dive. Harry and Charlie both chose a unique line at it, and both were flying well when the Snitch turned back to the left and began to climb. Charlie's angle was slightly better for this turn, and he flew past Harry without having to change speed or direction. His left hand closed around the Snitch and Mr. Weasley blew his whistle. Charlie's team had won!

They all came back to the ground and the teams shook hands on a well-played match. Harry complimented Charlie on some excellent flying, and Charlie returned the pleasantries, stating that he had just been in a lucky position. Fred and George took their wives by the hand and said goodbye. They wished Harry, Hermione, Charlie and Alivia a good term as they all vanished into the night air. Oliver and Tonks announced that they needed to get to their homes as well. Tonks promised to meet with her soon. Alivia said that she would like that very much. They hugged and then the couple disappeared, too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley offered Bill and Fleur a room if they wished to stay, but they declined and Disapparated after saying their farewells. Finally, only those who were bunking in the Burrow remained. Ginny, Ron, and Arthur headed up to their rooms. Molly decided to join them. Hermione, Harry, Charlie and Alivia sat under the stars and began discussing the upcoming school year.

Only Harry had taught before, so he was offering advice and answering their questions about what it was like to be on the other side of power at Hogwarts. Harry told them that his favorite part was getting to know his students and help them discover interests and develop skills that would stay with them for life. Of course he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he had also been the head of Gryffindor House. All 250 students were important to him, and they were his responsibility. That, he had decided, was the most difficult part. It was a frightening though to be the one person that all of these kids came to for help, especially when you were only a few years older than some of them. He said that while it had been exciting, being Head of House was a difficult and time-consuming task. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup the year before, and Harry figured that they would be strong again this term.

Hermione noted that since they had all gone through school in Gryffindor House that it would be imperative to treat all the other students equally. She reminded them how horribly Snape had treated each of them. Harry argued with her that it was because of other reasons. They were all quiet for a while, and Alivia realized that their eyes had fallen on her. She decided she'd had enough school talk for one night and stood to go inside. Charlie jumped up to follow her but first glared back at Harry and Hermione. Harry just stared back, but Hermione gave a small apologetic smile.

"Alivia, wait!" She stopped just short of the back door and waited for him. "Come on, don't go in yet. It's so nice out here. Gonna be hard for me to get used to sleeping inside all the time. Why don't you stay out a while longer?"

"Not tonight."

"Come on, I'll make sure that they don't talk about that stuff anymore."

"It doesn't matter, Charlie. Snape attacked me, and whether it was right or wrong, I killed him. After he killed Dumbledore, we were sure he was Voldemort's favorite Death Eater. Later, there was evidence that he had been working for the Order all along. But without Dumbledore to vouch for him, because Snape had killed him, we only had the testimony of Death Eaters who assured the Council that Snape had been working for them. So there was no further inquiry into my actions. But what if I was wrong?"

"He killed Professor Dumbledore! That's all you needed to know. Then, he came after you. You didn't know what spell he was about to perform. He could have killed you. Everyone understands that, especially Harry. He hated Snape more that Voldemort, if that's possible. Snape told Voldemort about the Prophecy. That's why his parents died, and then Snape's comments were part of the reason Sirius showed up at the Ministry that night. That's Harry's belief anyway."

"On paper it looks very convincing, but it's quite different when you're the one staring down your wand at the body."

"What did you think being an Auror would mean? You went through the training and psychological screenings. They told you that you would kill wizards and witches."

"Dark Wizards and Witches, we were to kill Dark Wizards and Witches. I'm not sure if that's what I did or not."

"Alivia, you knew Snape. Yes, you knew he claimed to be part of the Order. But you also sat in his classes, and you heard the way he hated James Potter and Sirius. He sided with Voldemort in the First War. Isn't that enough? I'm telling you that it is."

"I didn't like the man, but that doesn't give me an excuse for killing him!"

"There was plenty of proof that Snape was working for Voldemort. That's why there was never a question in anyone's mind but yours. It's a terrible thing to take another person's life, and too many of us had to do it. But Alivia, we can't second guess ourselves now. We have to trust that we did what we had to do. It's the only way we can live with the past."

"I guess so."

"You still going to bed?"

"I think so. I'll see you in the morning." Charlie took her hand. Alivia smiled but turned to go inside.

Charlie returned to Harry and Hermione who really were a bit worried about upsetting Alivia. Hermione was especially concerned about it.

"Charlie, is she all right? We just didn't think. She's been away so long, and she's had a million other things to deal with since then. We completely forgot how she had felt following Snape's death. We didn't mean to upset her."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and then placed it on Hermione's shoulder. "She'll be fine. You're right, though. She hasn't thought about this stuff for a long time, and now that she's back, there are a lot of memories. School's gonna be tough for her. That's where Mark lives for her, you know," he explained with emotion in his voice as he took a seat across from Hermione, beside Harry. "I hope she'll be ok."

Hermione looked up at him with very wide eyes. "You love her!" Harry gave Charlie a sideways glance. She noticed and addressed him, "And you knew it? Does Ron know, too?" She looked at their averted eyes. "I can't believe I didn't know this! I can't believe Ron didn't tell me! Charlie what are you going to do?"

Charlie still hadn't said anything, but his hanging head and aversion of her gaze was a dead giveaway. "I'm not going to do anything. She is my best friend's wife, and I'm not going to do anything about it at all."

Hermione frowned broadly. "Well, that's no good at all. Mark was your best friend, but he's gone."

"And she's not over it," he interrupted rather shortly. "He's not even been gone a year. How very inappropriate would that be? One day she may be ready to move on, but it won't be for a while. Hopefully, when she's ready she'll turn to me. I'm not doing anything until then, just being here for her. I'm going in now. Night."

Harry shook his head at Hermione. "Well, you'd better not tell anyone. If he wants people to know, it's his business, not yours."

"Won't you even tell Ginny?" she asked.

"She's the one who told me. Really, Hermione, I thought you'd be all over this one. Why else do you think he left the dragons? He's crazier about them than Hagrid."

"I guess I just didn't think about it. Well, so everyone in the house knows?"

"Bill, Fred and George know, too. I'm assuming that means their wives."

"Tonks and Wood?"

"I don't think that they've been told, but they may have suspicions."

"Unbelievable! And you acted like you knew nothing when Mrs. Weasley mentioned Charlie having a family."

"She doesn't want to get her hopes up too high, but she's known for ages. You heard Charlie. It could take a long time for Alivia to be ready, and even if she does come around, there's no guarantee that she's feeling the same way about him."

"Right. I'm going inside. I have to yell at Ginny for leaving me in the dark while the rest of the world knew what was going on here!"

"Ok, just don't keep her up too long. It's no good if she's too tired for training tomorrow." Hermione stuck out her tongue and ran toward the house. Harry picked up his broom and trailed behind her. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Practical Magic

Chapter 8 – Practical Magic

Harry had been a little worried about the previous night's happenings when he had gotten in his bed. Ron woke him up while getting ready, and Harry thought that a quick fly would really get him ready for the day. He wanted to check out Charlie's broom, too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen along with Ron, Ginny, and Charlie. Harry hesitated on the stairs. He didn't want to interrupt a family moment, but Mrs. Weasley saw him lurking and called for him to join them. He took a seat at the table between Ginny and Charlie, and Ginny kissed him on the cheek as she stood up to get him a plate. He took the bacon and eggs she offered him along with a mug of steaming coffee. He looked over at Charlie, who hadn't said a word during the entire meal. Harry hadn't had a chance to tell Ron what Hermione had voiced the night before, but he'd do that later. He saw no need to bring more attention to the subject. As he was chewing his food and his thoughts, Hermione came in the back door with an armful of vegetables. She placed them in the sink and washed her hands before taking a seat across from Harry beside Ron. They weren't really too affectionate in public like this, but Ron allowed her to fluff his hair on the way down. She glanced at her watch and cautioned the working Weasleys of the time. Ginny grabbed her plate and dropped it on the counter by the sink. She pointed her wand at her teeth and smiled widely. "_Scourgify!_" She checked her teeth in the mirror above the sink and nodded in satisfaction. She turned back to Harry and asked about their dinner plans for the evening. Harry said that he would meet her at the Ministry after work, and they would eat in London. She seemed happy with that and pecked him on the lips before she Disapparated. Hermione sent Ron on his way, and Molly said goodbye to Arthur. When Harry turned back, he saw that Charlie was still staring at his plate pushing food from one side to the other.

Harry turned to him, "Hey, mate, want to take a fly?"

Charlie looked up, "Sorry, Harry. What?"

"Did you want to fly? That new broom of yours is first rate. I wanted to take a look at it up close, see what it could really do."

Charlie stood and picked up his plate, and Molly took it from his hand. "Oh, just go out with him, Charlie. I swear, you're away from those dragons for one day, and you're acting as though you lost your best friend." She stopped in horrification when she realized what she had said. "Just go with Harry," she finished quietly.

Molly waited until they had walked out the door before she smacked her forehead in self-disgust. "Stupid! I can't believe I said that to him." Hermione sat beside her and tried to comfort her. "He was already down in the mouth over something anyway, and I just didn't help one tiny little bit."

Hermione almost squeaked. "I think that's my fault. We upset Alivia last night, and when Charlie came to her defense I said something about him being in love with her. I didn't know it was true. Harry reamed me good for it, but I'd had no idea before. He got all weird then and said a bunch of things that basically meant it was true."

Molly smiled a little, "Well, I guess we're just stepping on our mouths right and left."

Hermione laughed. "I think the saying is 'putting your foot in your mouth.'" Molly laughed then, too as Hermione continued, "Charlie's worried about her going back to Hogwarts. She hasn't been there since her wedding."

Molly nodded. "I know. She's much more fragile than I expected. I thought she would be dealing a little better by now."

"She hasn't had anyone she's really trusted around her for a long time. It's just good that she's home. Eventually, she'll find her way."

Harry kicked off of the ground first and Charlie followed him. They did a series of swerves and dives before Charlie broke off and flew through some low-lying clouds and turned north. Harry hurried to follow him. He called ahead for Charlie to slow down, but his words were lost in the wind. Harry pushed down on his broom slightly to accelerate and soon found himself even with Charlie. Charlie saw him and let up a bit. Harry pointed down, and Charlie nodded. They landed in a field with no homes or structures in sight. Charlie still hadn't said anything, and Harry wasn't really feeling talkative, either. Charlie pulled two chocolate frogs out of his pocket and offered one to Harry. He took it and glanced at the card. It was Dumbledore. Charlie's card was Harry. Charlie flashed it at him, and Harry grabbed it, balling up both cards in his hand.

"I wish they wouldn't have done that," Harry whispered.

Charlie smiled. "I promise not to tell Ron."

"I just did what I had to do, you know? I don't deserve to be on there. If Voldemort hadn't chosen me, it could have been Neville." Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe things worked out for the best," Harry managed. "Charlie, I'm sorry about last night. Hermione didn't mean anything."

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's just a bad situation. I'm so angry with Mark. I cannot believe that after everything that we made it through that he would willingly put himself in a war where he couldn't even protect himself with magic! He didn't even take his wand, Harry. What was he thinking, leaving her there in that place where she didn't know anyone? I don't understand it. She's so wonderful. If I were him, I'd have never let her out of my sight. Sleeping in some tent in the desert when you could have her beside you, what a fool! I just wish I could go back and talk some sense into him. God knows I tried, but once he had joined up, there weren't any other options. He didn't need the money, Harry. He has a fortune in Gringotts, and his dad has money, too. I was sad before, but now that I've seen her, she's…Well you saw her last night. Still going on about Snape, she is. That's not really it at all. It's Mark, I tell you. And there's not one thing I can do to help her."

Harry nodded his head. "I know. I know the feeling. Sad thing is Charlie, we all know it now. Here we are in our twenties and most of the important people in our lives are gone."

"Shit, Harry. I'm sorry. You know this more than anyone. Voldemort targeted everyone who was special to you."

"Yeah, but he's gone now. And Ginny and the rest of your family are safe. That's all that matters."

"You're a good man, Harry."

"I want to be."

"Look at us going on like the women. You ready to head back, it's nearly lunch time, I think." Harry agreed that he was ready to go and they mounted their brooms.

When they returned to the Burrow, they found Hermione and Alivia preparing lunch while Molly was shopping in Diagon Alley. She'd left Charlie a message to meet her there when he returned, as he would need new robes, too. He and Harry both laughed at the thought of Hagrid in robes, but Charlie decided to check in with his mother to avoid a scene later. He grabbed a sandwich from the tray Alivia was preparing and dashed off. Hermione tried to pull Harry aside and ask him questions all afternoon, but it was impossible for her to get him alone until Alivia went to tackle the laundry.

"Well, is Charlie really cross with me?"

"No," Harry answered simply.

Hermione was dying. "That's it, no?"

"Yep."

"Harry, come on! You've got to tell me more."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There isn't much to tell."

"You and Charlie didn't talk at all while you were gone all morning?"

"We're not you and Ginny."

"But you've obviously had some sort of talk. Charlie's in a much better mood than last night or this morning."

"He likes to fly, Hermione. That's enough to cheer me up, so I'd say that's what did it, not running off at the mouth about whom he is and isn't cross with."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet Ron?"

"That's not for hours. How did you know that Ron and I were meeting tonight? I think I'll help Alivia with the laundry. Maybe you could see if the garden needs water?" She turned and walked away. Harry knew that she was a bit miffed with him, but he figured she'd be over it soon enough. He decided to take her advice and check on the garden, which did need watering. His watch showed 4 pm by the time he had finished and showered. He'd have just enough time to stop by Gringotts before he was too meet Ginny at the Ministry. Hopefully she'd not had a hard day, but there was little chance of that under Kingsley Shacklebolt's instruction. Maybe it had been so rough on him because he'd condensed his training to be able to take the Dark Arts job. It had been a controversial decision, but controversy was nothing new to Harry and he'd really wanted that post. He had to admit that he much preferred teaching students to defend themselves to chasing and subduing Dark Wizards. People thought that the profession of Auror and even the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts were obsolete, but Harry knew better. Thankfully, so did the Minister of Magic and Professor McGonagall.

He pushed his thoughts aside and called to Hermione that she needed to hurry if she was leaving with him. She yelled back that she was ready, and he went down the steps to meet her. Halfway down, he noticed Alivia's door was cracked open. He knocked and waited for her to invite him in. She was sitting on the bed pouring over Transfiguration and Charms texts. Harry saw that Advanced Potion Making had fallen to the floor, which was littered with parchments filled with Hermione's neat and even handwriting. Alivia looked up to greet him.

"Hi, Harry. Off to London?"

"Erm, yeah. Doing a little refreshing in here?"

Alivia grinned nervously, running her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm just checking how much I remember. Transfiguration is a lot better than I thought it would be, but I've been trying to put a Protean Charm on that pair of hamsters over there for the better part of an hour. I think I'm going to make them into a pair of slippers instead."

Harry grinned. "Well, you made those goalposts last night. That was pretty impressive for not having practiced your craft for a while. I meant to thank you for that last night. It was great to play a little Quidditch, and our entire Cup-Winning team from third year was here, too. You know that Wood still considers winning Quidditch Cup his greatest accomplishment."

"You don't say," she shot back with noticeable sarcasm. Then she softened, "Actually, I'm sorry that I missed it. It was a terrible drag losing to Slytherin all the time."

"I'll bet. Hey, I've got to go meet Ginny, and Hermione is meeting Ron somewhere, too, so will you be ok here until Mrs. Weasley gets back?"

"Sure, it will give me time to go over a little more of this. You all have fun tonight, ok?"

"We will. See you later!" Harry closed the door and Alivia heard him make it down the rest of the stairs and meet up with Hermione in the kitchen. She picked up her wand again and tried once more to charm the hamsters. She watched them for a second and realized that she had again been unsuccessful. With a flick of her wrist and an unspoken spell, they were transfigured into a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Talk about testing on animals," she thought to herself as she summoned the slippers to her. They zinged across the room and she smiled weakly at the thought of how badly her charms abilities had fallen off. She'd successfully used a common fourth year spell. Oh well. She didn't have to face Professor Flitwick's exams. No, she had to give her own. Luckily, she had quickly reverted to her old self in the subject of Transfiguration. She'd just have to keep working on everything else. It was hard to tell when or if a teacher would need that information, but she wanted to make sure that she could do everything that her students could. For goodness sake, she had completed Auror training. She was supposed to be one of the Elite, and many of her students would know this. She slipped the hamster slippers on her feet and turned back to Charms theory. She had a lot of work to do and her feet were cold. She'd change them back later.

She had actually made a little progress when she heard a commotion of banging and crashes in the kitchen. She thought she had been alone in the house. Alivia was frightened. She grabbed her wand and tiptoed down the steps. At the door of the kitchen she froze and peeked around the corner. A large shadowy figure was in the far corner bent over a pile of dishes, pots and pans that been knocked on the floor. She moved on the step and it creaked. She ducked as the figure stood, his own wand raised. Without thinking, she screamed "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" The intruder's wand flew through the air. Whoever it was turned to move toward her, but she hit him again, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The would-be burglar's arms and legs snapped together rigidly and he fell backwards like a fallen tree onto the kitchen floor. She hadn't seen where his wand had gone, so she summoned it. "_Accio intruder's wand!_" she said forcefully. The wand flew toward her and she took it in her left hand as she walked over to her prisoner, but it was too dark to see. "_Lumos!_" she murmured and waved her wand across the immobilized man on the floor. She gasped and dropped her wand when she saw what she had done. "Oh, no! Charlie!"

Alivia leaned over him and groped the floor for her wand while trying to remember the correct counter curse. It wasn't working. She tried another incantation with no luck. By the moonlight coming from the small window, she could make out a cut on his upper arm from a piece of a broken dish. She couldn't tell if it was deep, but it was bleeding freely. She started to get a little frantic but had the presence of mind to grab a dish towel from the sink and tried to wrap it around his arm, but it was pressed too tightly to his body. She decided to apply direct pressure. She used her left hand to press on the wound and glanced at the wand in her right hand. Even in the dark she could tell that it wasn't her wand! Somehow in her surprise at seeing Charlie on the floor, she had picked up the wrong wand and was futilely trying to free him with his wand instead of hers. She cried out "_Accio wand!_" and dropped his on the floor. She performed the counter curse, and Charlie growled loudly as he was unfrozen.

"Bloody hell, Alivia! What in the world were you doing?" he yelled. "First you nearly scare me to death, and then you disarm me and put a body-binding curse on me!" He grabbed the towel from her to wipe the blood from his arm and his mother's floor.

"Scared you to death? I was sure I was about to be raped and murdered by God knows whom! I'd say you're lucky I didn't hit you with something worse." She took the towel from him and replaced it with a clean one she had found on the other countertop. "You're a pretty clumsy burglar, though." She illuminated her wand and saw that Charlie's face was an alarming shade of red. He was pretty angry with her.

"I wasn't trying to be a burglar. I Apparated back from London onto this pile of rubbish. Look at this mess. Mom's favorite dishes are smashed! She's going to be really hot over this, not to mention half of my blood volume on the floor."

"I'll just fix them, and we can mend your cut, too," Alivia protested.

"NO!" Charlie yelled. "I think you've done quite enough magic for one evening. If you'll hand me my wand I'll take over from here."

She passed his wand to him and helped him stand from the floor. Even with the light of her wand, it was still too dark to see much in the kitchen. She lit the various candles around the room while Charlie set to mending the dishes.

"See, you've fixed them all, and your arm's stopped bleeding too. It's not too much of a mess," she tried to encourage him. He still wasn't very happy. She tried a subject change. "Where are your parents? It must be well past time for your father to be off work."

He didn't turn to look at her but spoke anyway, "They decided to stay in town for dinner. Dad wants mom to go to the cinema with him. She doesn't really like it, but he thinks it's as close to magic as his beloved Muggles get."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm sorry about just now, but I was all alone and heard the commotion down here. I figured if it were a family member they would have let me know that everything was all right. I was frightened, and I'd been practicing spells all day, so I got a little over excited. Is your arm going to be ok?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm fine, the dishes are fine. And I feel flattered, being captured by one of Kingsley Shacklebolt's fabled Aurors. If only I were a Dark Wizard…"

She threw the towel at him and attacked, this time with her hands instead of her wand. He was ticklish, and she knew it. He tried to hold her back by grabbing her wrists. He held them over her head and pushed her back against the counter, falling forward. His hands released hers and instinctively grabbed the counter to stop himself from crushing her. Her hands flew up to his chest. He stared into her eyes and moved his hands around her waist. She felt her own hands creeping toward the back of his neck. Without really thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back while running her hand up his neck into his hair. Suddenly, she pulled away from his embrace, pushed him off of her and ran from the kitchen. Charlie pulled out a chair and sat with his elbows on the table, his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?


	9. A Day At The Beach

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewer. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 9 – A Day At The Beach 

Charlie thought it best to leave her alone. Besides, if he tried to talk to her now, he'd only want to kiss her again, and that would be a very wrong move. Also, she'd put a charm on her door, and _Alohamora_ wouldn't open it; he'd tried on his way up to his room. He finally gave up after that and waited outside under the stars for someone to come home.

Ron and Hermione were first, but he didn't want to hear her scold him, so he mentioned that Alivia had retired earlier so that neither of them would bother her. Luckily, they both bought his story and decided to go to bed without any further coaxing from Charlie. His parents arrived next. Both were too tired to do much more than say goodnight to Charlie, and he was alone again. Finally, Ginny and Harry appeared in the back yard. Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist and she was clinging to his arm while lovingly looking up into his eyes. Charlie felt a little embarrassed for trespassing on the moment, so he cleared his throat loudly to alert them of his presence. Ginny asked if everyone else was home. He informed her that they were already headed to bed. She looked a bit perturbed, but only asked Charlie if he wanted some tea. He agreed that he did. Harry nodded yes, too.

She led the two men into the kitchen, sat them at the table and prepared the tea. All the while, Charlie noticed that she kept playing with and holding out her left hand.

"Gin, you all right there? Looks like someone put a hex on your hand or something."

Ginny smiled and placed her arms around Harry's neck from behind. "I'm fine Charlie, and Harry has officially asked me to marry him. Gave me his mother's ring and everything! Isn't it lovely, Charlie?" She stretched out her arm toward Charlie who smiled and nodded at her. He knew that she was terribly excited, with good cause, but he wished that someone else were there to congratulate her. He wasn't sure how long he could smile and look happy, even for the sake of his baby sister. Fortunately, the tea was soon ready. He took his cup from Ginny and took a sip. It was the perfect temperature and flavor as always when Ginny made it. He drank slowly and watched Harry and Ginny's interactions. They were subtle, but it was obvious in seeing them together that they loved each other. Ginny told the boys that she would clean the kitchen. Harry stood to go to bed and Charlie went to join him, but Ginny asked Charlie to help her bring in firewood. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and went up to bed. Charlie started toward the door, but Ginny stopped him. "Why don't you tell me what's going on with you?"

Charlie tried to blow her off, but she blocked his way at the door. "Charlie, I know that something is wrong. And given your conversations with Hermione and Harry, I'd say it has everything to do with Alivia."

"You guys aren't much for privacy, are you?"

"It's beside the point, Charlie. You need to tell me what's going on so we can figure out what we need to do."

"What do you mean, 'what we need to do,'" he asked. "There's nothing to do. Believe me, just don't do anything."

"Charlie, it's obvious that you have feelings for her."

"Of course I have feelings for her! And I think she has feelings for me, too. At least I thought she did. Now, I'm not so sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, we had a little situation in the kitchen. We were laughing about it, and I didn't mean to do it, but I kissed her." Ginny didn't say anything. She waited for Charlie to continue, but he didn't.

"Oh Charlie! You didn't!"

"She kissed me back for about a second, but then she realized what was going on and she ran away. I didn't know what to say to her, so I thought it best to leave her alone. Please don't spread this around. I don't want things to be odd between us, so I'm going to leave for Hogwarts in the morning. I've got some extra work to do on Hagrid's hut as well as taking inventory of what's in the forest."

"You can't just run away like that. It will only make things very odd. You'd better work something out or you'll be sorry when you get to Hogwarts. You'll have enough to handle with your students without having to avoid her for the entire term. Don't run away from her Charlie. The last thing she needs is to feel abandoned." Ginny placed her tiny hand in his. "Come on to bed now, Charlie. She'll talk to you tomorrow. Besides, it's the weekend. How about a trip to the shore? I'm sure we can convince everyone to go. It'll be fun! I think we can even talk Ron into going to the beach." Charlie nodded his head a little. He didn't feel like vacation. He felt like crap. Ginny shooed him off to bed and followed closely behind.

The next morning was Saturday. As she had suggested the night before, Ginny was trying to get the beach trip coordinated. Ron had even agreed to go. Alivia had come to breakfast, too, and she seemed excited by the prospect of spending the day at the beach. She offered to pack a picnic basket, and Hermione helped her get the supplies together. Meanwhile, Ginny got all the rest of the family together. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley decided to stay home, but Bill and Fleur arrived to join the voyagers.

When everyone was ready to go, Charlie suggested they use brooms. Even Harry gave him a look. He shrugged and went to grab his things. Everyone knew how much he hated to Apparate. He'd told Bill when he first stated practicing that it made him claustrophobic. It was expected that he would enjoy the skill the more he practiced it, but it was pretty obvious that even years later Charlie's opinion hadn't changed. They all met in the yard. Ginny told them where they were going and they each picked up some beach supplies before they began to Apparate. Charlie waited until Bill and Fleur had gone before he went himself. He hated the feeling but was quite pleased with himself when he arrived successfully on the other side. He looked around to find where everyone else had landed. He was about 50 yards away from the group, but that was still better than he had expected. It had been a very long time since he had gone anywhere near that distance by Apparation.

Ginny waved to him and he walked across the sand to meet up with them. Alivia had placed her towel on the far side with Hermione and Harry. He chose a space beside Bill, about as far from her as he could get. The girls had already started stripping off their cover ups and Hermione lead the way into the water. Fleur waved back to Bill before she joined the rest. Bill lay back on the blanket the two of them were sharing. He passed the sunscreen to Charlie who took some, even though he was used to being out in the sun. Bill pulled a ball from the bag and threw it toward Ron. The older brothers laughed as it smacked the back of his head. Ron turned and chucked it back toward Bill, but Charlie jumped in front to make a diving catch. Harry joined them as they threw the ball around. It was fun, even if it wasn't a golden Snitch, and Charlie enjoyed running in the sand. The girls returned from the water and got in on the game, too.

Before long, the guys were getting pretty hot. Charlie wiped sweat from his eyes, and he tackled Bill, who had just caught the ball. The two stood up and brushed sand off of their sweaty bodies. They looked at each other and took off toward the water. Bill was only a step or two behind Charlie as they made it to the edge. They splashed into the water, and Charlie dove below the surface. The feeling of cool refreshment was amazing. He swam under the water for a moment before surfacing beside Bill, who greeted him with a large splash of water to the face. Charlie pulled him under the water and they wrestled for a while before they realized that Harry, Ron and the girls were close to them in the water. Bill paddled over to Fleur while Charlie remained separated from the group, floating on his back in the soft waves. He heard someone approaching, and assuming it was Ron, he rolled quickly to his side into a defensive position. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was much smaller and softer than Ron's. He placed his feet on the bottom and turned toward the touch. It was Alivia.

"Charlie, I think I need to apologize for last night."

He stopped her. "No, it was my fault, and I should never have. I was inappropriate and wrong."

She slid her hand to his forearm and shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. It just happened, and we were both a part of it." She paused. "I'm sorry that I ran off like I did. I can't imagine what you must have been thinking." Charlie was speechless. Alivia took his hand and continued. "I miss him, Charlie, but he's not coming back. I don't know what's the appropriate time to wait, and I didn't know that I would feel this way being with you, but I hope that I haven't misinterpreted your feelings toward me. And I want to clarify mine toward you."

Charlie stared at her as he searched for words. "Alivia, no. I'm not asking for anything. It's too soon. I think it's best to not lose our heads."

She nodded slowly, "You're right. It's just been so hard, and I was alone the entire time."

"You're not alone anymore, Alivia," Charlie interrupted. "You have all of us and we all care about you. We're just glad you're back." He stopped and thought about his next words before he said them. "Alivia, have you thought about what it will be like to go back to Hogwarts? You haven't been there since your wedding."

She turned to avoid his gaze. "I know. I've tried not to think about it, but it's going to be hard. I hope I can do it."

"You can. You're going to be fine. I'll be there the entire time. I'll be right beside you, if you want me to be."

She moved her hand from his arm to his cheek and caressed it softly. "Thank you, Charlie. That means so much to me."

He took her hand and led her toward the shore. On the way out, they realized that the rest of the group had already congregated on the blankets with the picnic basket. Alivia grabbed her towel and rubbed herself dry as she joined Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Ginny caught Charlie's eye and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged back at her and turned to eat his lunch. They spent most of the afternoon alternating playing around on the beach and swimming lazily in the water. It was well after six when Hermione suggested that they head back to the Burrow. They all agreed that they were ready to go. Bill and Fleur decided to go straight home, though, so everyone wished them a safe journey. The rest of them collected their things and prepared to Disapparate. Charlie was preparing himself for the experience when he felt a hand in his. Alivia was standing beside him. He looked down at her and smiled. She knew how much he hated Apparation, and she was offering to take him with her. She counted softly to three, as though they were using a portkey, and Disapparated together. They arrived safely at the Burrow a moment later. Charlie didn't think that he had ever had such a pleasant experience in Apparation.

The evening was pretty uneventful. Charlie went for a fly after it got dark and decided to sleep under the stars. He was really starting to miss Romania and his dragons. Hopefully when he got wrapped up in his new job, he would be too busy to think about it. He was also appreciative of the location of Hagrid's cabin, a bit away from the school at the edge of the forest. He would have some room and time to himself. He was excited about starting the job, but the normal apprehension still applied. Professor McGonagall had asked him several months ago, but it had taken him a long time to make his decision. It felt like the right time to come home and the right thing to do. He knew that his mother was happy about the choice, too. Now he had connected again with Alivia, his first love. He felt more certain than ever that he was in the right place.

Sunday, the last day before the Hogwarts professors were to report, was filled with activity. They had all made the necessary Diagon Alley purchases in the previous days, so packing was the only issue. Alivia wasn't sure that her wardrobe would be sufficient for her new post, but she guessed that she could pick up what she needed in Hogsmeade. She folded the rest of her things and placed them in her trunk and Mark's, too. She made arrangements for her extra things to be sent to her parents' home as soon as she found what she needed and what she didn't. She heard bumps and clunks and yelling coming from all over the house. She imagined that everyone else was using magic to help them pack up. But it was like she was backward. In her Muggle life, she'd packed up with magic, and here, where magic was the norm, she'd placed every item in her trunk by hand. Before she left the room, she took a look around and was satisfied with what she saw. She flicked her wand quickly to tidy up a bit, just for extra measure. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to have to clean up after her. Then, she opened the door and stepped out on the landing.

"Alivia, watch out!"

She turned to the sound of Ron's voice and saw Hermione's trunk flying toward her. She had just enough time to throw herself on the floor before it streaked past where she had been standing. She looked up the stairs before she pulled herself off of the floor. Ron was running down the steps with a look of horrification on his face.

"Are you ok? I looked before I sent it down. I didn't know you were still in your room." She smiled weakly at him and assured him that she was fine, but he continued. "Are you really sure that you're fine? I am a right git! Hermione told me not to send it down until we were all outside, but I wanted to get a head start. Why don't I ever listen?"

By this time the entire household had gathered at the bottom of the steps to see what Ron was yelling about. Ron was still out of breath but tried to explain what had happened. Alivia took over for him and told everyone that there had been a little mishap with a flying trunk but that everyone was just fine. She then asked Charlie if he would carry hers down so she didn't have to make them fly, too. Mrs. Weasley agreed that Alivia's idea was much better. The boys collected all of the remaining belongings from the rooms and brought them down into the front room. The Knight Bus would be arriving soon, so they had to hurry. They weren't due until the next morning, but it had been decided that going the night before would be preferable.

Charlie and Harry added their brooms to the growing pile of luggage. It would be too difficult to try to transport so many people and so much stuff to London without being seen, so they had scheduled a special pick-up. They all gathered on the front walk to wait for Stan and the bus. The wind had picked up a little, and even though the temperature was warm, Alivia shivered. She was more nervous than cold, but Charlie noticed. He moved even closer to her and placed his arm around her small shoulders. She looked up and smiled at him as she placed her head on his chest. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were handing out thermoses of tea and chocolate as well as a small bag of treats for the journey. None of them was used to going all the way to Hogwarts without the lunch trolley. Ginny handed her last food packet to Harry, who pulled her away from the others. Ron and Hermione had already disappeared to the other side of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood on the doorstep watching and waiting. Only Charlie and Alivia remained in the yard, now sitting on a pair of trunks. They heard the bus before it appeared, but by the time it did, everyone had gathered back at the front of the house. Hermione's cheeks were glistening with tears, and Ginny was barely holding hers back. They all said their final goodbyes as Alivia, Hermione, Harry and Charlie boarded the bus. Stan loaded the luggage and they were off.

Alivia fell asleep almost immediately and didn't budge until Charlie roused her when they reached the castle. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. Looming above them was the expanse of Hogwarts Castle. She was finally home.


	10. The Way You Were

Chapter 10 – The Way You Were

Stan had already unloaded the luggage from the bus and was headed to meet Filch at the gate by the time the four Hogwarts professors had disembarked. Charlie pushed Alivia forward. She was drinking in the sight. On Charlie's impetus, she had approached the gate herself. Then, she wrapped her hands around the large black iron bars of the fence. Her face poked through them almost like a prisoner staring out from her cell. She stared up at the astronomy tower, the highest visible point on this side of the building. So many memories were held there. Her hand flew to her throat as she gasped for breath. She felt a hand on her arm. Expecting to find Charlie, she turned. Instead, it was Harry. He had his own memories of the tower. He moved his hand from her hand to her back and rubbed it supportively until Argus Filch, the castle's caretaker, arrived to let them in. They left their trunks and followed him to the front entrance.

On the way in, he mumbled about having to get things ready in advance for them, but they basically ignored his grumbling. They were more than used to it by now. Instead, they moved through the door into the entrance hall. Waiting for them in all her regal splendor was the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was wearing a very McGonagall-esque ensemble, a long tartan skirt with a dark bodice and cape. Noticeably missing was the hat that almost always covered her tightly wrapped chignon of gray hair. She hugged each one of them in turn, but spent an extra amount of time with both Alivia and Charlie. She noted that even though it was late, they must all be famished. She led them into the Great Hall where the house elves had prepared quite a feast, even for midday much less midnight. They each took a place at the head table and began eating. Alivia didn't think that she had been hungry at all, just tired, but walking into the school had energized her beyond imagination.

When they had finished, Professor McGonagall asked if they felt up to touring the staff quarters. She knew, of course, that Harry could find his room, but the others would probably need direction. They decided to all go together. They started with Harry's office and quarters. It was the same office that had been occupied by Dolores Umbridge, Remus Lupin, and many other DADA teachers during the time that he, Alivia, and Charlie were in school. His apartment was located not too terribly far from his office, down the corridor and to the left. The entrance was behind a statue that Alivia was sure she had never noticed before. She'd never been in a staff member's personal quarters, and she now realized that they were somewhat like the Room of Requirement. They could only be entered if that professor invited you and showed you how to get there. She wondered where her quarters would be.

They didn't have to wait too much longer. Professor McGonagall led them up to the sixth floor and down the east wing corridor. There she showed Hermione and Alivia the adjoining apartments that they would be occupying. Their trunks had already arrived, and Alivia gazed longingly and sleepily at her bedroom door. Professor McGonagall decided that the tour had lasted long enough. The rest of the group said goodnight as the girls began to unpack their things. Alivia found her pajamas and went into her room to change. The four poster bed was made up in dark crimson velvet. There was no Gryffindor emblem anywhere, that would be inappropriate, as she was not head of house. Only Harry could show his allegiance to their old house now. Still, she was glad to see the familiar room decorations.

Hermione was coming out of the bathroom when she went back into their sitting room. Alivia curled up in one of the armchairs in front of a crackling fire. It wasn't quite the Gryffindor common room, but it was very close in appearance. Hermione thought about sitting with her for a while, but she decided against it. She said goodnight and disappeared into her room. Alivia sat quite still for sometime until she thought she could hear kids running around. She thought she must have dozed off as she rubbed her eyes. She stood up and looked around and found herself right in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Before she could even try to figure out what was going on, the door from the boys' dormitory opened and someone was coming down the stairs. She nearly fainted when Mark emerged from the archway. He smiled and ran to catch her as she fell back toward the chair. He lowered her into it and grabbed a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from his pocket.

"Here, Ali, eat this would you? I know you skipped dinner again. You're not going to do well on your N.E.W.T.s if you don't keep up your strength."

Her eyes darted around the room. How could this be possible? She was a sixth year again. Mark was in front of her and she couldn't explain or understand it.

"Ali, I'm serious," he continued. "You're so pale and I know you have to be tired and hungry. I don't want you to be ill. Please promise you're going to get some sleep and come to meals. You can't continue to spend all of your time studying. It just isn't healthy."

She remembered this conversation. She had gone a little crazy over studying for her exams. She'd had high grades throughout the year but still had been terrified of failing. She'd skipped meals and had stayed up all night to study for a week or so. Mark had final called her on it and she'd had to admit that he was right. She hadn't been sure about how things had gotten out of hand, but she'd been thankful for Mark's notice and willingness to help her.

Mark seemed worried that that she hadn't responded. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. Her tears came quickly and freely upon experiencing his touch again. She wasn't sure how this was happening, but it was. He was holding her and she did not ever wish for it to end.

"Ali, please say something," he pleaded with her.

"I love you, Mark."

He turned to face her. She realized that it was the first time either of them had said these words to the other.

"Oh, Ali, I love you, too. I'm worried about you. Is this about what happened with Harry?"

"Yes, I guess it is in some ways. This means that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could come back. Dumbledore thinks that it's possible, and that means that all the horrible things that happened before could happen again. If that's so, I want to be in a position to do something to help. Mark, I want to be an Auror. Nymphadora Tonks is already halfway through her training. I've corresponded with her over the past year, and I really think this is what I want to do. I know that you don't necessarily want to stay in the Wizarding World, but I want to be prepared for the future in case I do want to stay."

"You know that I'm leaving after graduation for a while. I'm going to University in America and that's going to take four years. By the time I'm done, you'll be finished Auror training and then we can go from there. I love you, Ali, but I'm 17. I don't know what I can offer you. I'll give you everything that I have, but I don't want you to make your plans according to what I want. What if something happens to us, what if this doesn't last?"

Alivia stopped him. "Mark, it will last. Believe me."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I do believe you."

She watched his gorgeous face blur as the hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's the matter? Ali? Why are you crying?"

She was pretty close to hysterical by this time. He held her close and stroked her hair as she continued to sob. He didn't know what else to do but hold her. Finally, when she had calmed a bit, he wiped her face with his shirtsleeve. She whimpered slightly and looked at him, a pained expression on her pretty face. "Mark, please don't leave me."

"Oh, Ali, the last think I want to do is be without you, but I have to go for a while. Then I'll be back for you and we'll be together. I promise you that I won't ever leave you. Come to bed now? You're exhausted and you're getting all worked up."

"No! Mark, just stay here with me. Just hold me here, please?" His arms tightened around her and after a while, she felt him fall asleep. She tried to stay awake and drink in his smell and his touch. God, how she missed him! Finally she wasn't able to fight sleep any longer. She closed her eyes and gave in.

She woke a little while later and instinctively reached for Mark. He wasn't there. She wasn't in the Gryffindor common room anymore but had returned to the sitting room she and Hermione now shared. She looked around, disoriented and devastated. Mark wasn't there and she knew with a fair amount of certainty that he hadn't been. She had been dreaming all along. The tears started again, and she didn't even try to stop them. She knew that it would be impossible to sleep now, so she grabbed her robe, slippers and wand and quietly left the room.

She illuminated her wand and headed toward the seventh floor tower. She expected resistance from the Fat Lady, as she would have to wake her. And Alivia didn't know the password. She tapped on the frame, and the Fat Lady appeared.

"What's the meaning of this? No one is permitted in here before the start of term except Head of House, and you are not Mr. Potter."

"I know, ma'am, but if you could please make this one exception," she asked, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "I really need to go in there, just for a moment, please. Maybe you remember me? My name was Alivia Morgan, and I was in Gryffindor several years ago, my husband and I both. You see, he passed away last year, and I just thought that maybe if I went in there, I, he …" she was crying again.

"You poor dear," the Fat Lady interjected. "Go in and take all the time you need. I'm afraid that it isn't quite ready yet for the start of term, but maybe you'll find what you need." The painting swung away, revealing the portrait hole and door. Alivia stepped through into the common room.

It was chilly in the room. She had forgotten how drafty a large castle could be, even in the middle of the summer. Her wand was the only light, so she lit three lamps before she started a fire. As she turned from the hearth she noticed a table in the far left corner of the room, near the door to the girls' dormitory. On it were several volumes of scrapbooks of Gryffindor happenings over the past century or so. She walked to the table and selected the correct books for the years she wanted. Then, she opened the door to the boys' dorm and began the ascent to the top floor rooms, those housing the seventh years. The door was unlocked and she walked into the darkness very slowly. Once again, she illuminated her wand and was able to decipher the room's layout. She knew the place that had been Mark's, and even though there had been many other boys who had slept here since him, she hoped that some of Mark's essence may have remained. She walked across the room, drew back the curtains and climbed into the large four-poster bed. She pulled the covers around her against the chill of the room and opened the first book. The smiling classes looked back at her, blinking and waving madly. She recognized Charlie, a second year at the time and Mark, only in his first year at Hogwarts out of a group of boys on the third page. Systematically, she flipped through the pages of Mark's seven years at Hogwarts, carefully remembering every event and the circumstances of each photo. Before she realized it, she was turning more and more slowly until she lay on Mark's bed no longer able to cry or sleep, beside her was a photo of the two of them at his seventh year Winter Ball, as the sun was rising outside the curtains.

Hermione woke a few hours later. She went into the bathroom where she took a long hot shower. When she was finished, she fixed her hair and got dressed in her robes before she went to check on Alivia. She wasn't sure what to think when she realized that Alivia wasn't in her room, nor was she in the sitting room. Perhaps Alivia had awoken earlier and was already at breakfast. She gathered her things and descended the stairs into the Great Hall where mostly everyone had already gathered. She took a seat by Harry and Charlie who asked her where Alivia was. They both looked concerned, and Charlie's brow furrowed when Hermione said that she hadn't been in the room earlier. They decided to wait until after breakfast, and if Alivia didn't show for the meeting they would go to look for her. Hermione reluctantly agreed with their plan. They finished their eggs and toast as Professor McGonagall indicated she was ready for the faculty meeting to begin. Hermione glanced nervously at Charlie and Harry on either side of her. Charlie nodded his head and Hermione signaled Professor McGonagall. She explained that they hadn't seen Alivia that morning and that they were beginning to worry. Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of the staff and postponed the meeting until she could take care of something. She asked Madame Pomfrey to accompany her, Harry, Hermione and Charlie. They exited the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey asked where they were going and all four answered her in unison: "Gryffindor Tower."


	11. Breaking The Waves of Nostalgia

Chapter 11 – Breaking the Waves of Nostalgia

Charlie ran ahead of them and reached the Fat Lady first. He explained the situation, and she confirmed that she had granted admittance to "a very distraught young lady" some hours ago. She swung open again to allow Charlie to enter. He ran into the common room calling her name. It was empty, so he first tried the girls' dormitory. Of course, she wasn't there, so he bounded back down the steps. By that time, the others had arrived. He led the way up the stairs to the boys' rooms. This time he had realized exactly where she would be. He pushed open the door to the seventh year quarters. He wasn't sure which bed had been Mark's. He had an idea of where it would be, but all the bed curtains were drawn closed. Hermione and Harry began opening the ones closest to them as Charlie ran down the aisle to the next to last position on the right side of the room. He pulled back the curtain slowly to find Alivia lying there, book in hand, unfocused eyes staring at the curtain that was no longer there. He knelt beside her and took the book from her hands. They were very cold as he took hers in his.

"Alivia, sweetie, come on now with me. We're going to take care of you. It's going to be all right." Charlie whispered as he lovingly stroked her hair. Madame Pomfrey appeared at his side and quickly examined her. She declared that Alivia was in shock and needed to be taken to the hospital wing immediately. Charlie gathered her in his arms and carried her to the appropriate corridor. By this time, most of the other professors had learned what was going on and had gathered outside, asking if they could be of any assistance. McGonagall assured them that Madame Pomfrey would take care of everything.

Alivia was settled in her bed in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gave her a sleeping potion for dreamless sleep. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't tossing or turning. Charlie sat by her bed, holding her hand long into the afternoon. Finally, she woke just as Charlie was beginning to doze. He felt her stir slightly and raised his head. He smiled and brushed her hair from her face. She glanced up at him with a dull look in her eyes. She spoke so softly that he couldn't make out what she had said. He moved his head closer to hers so he could hear her better. All she said, repeated over and over was "Mark." He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She didn't respond to his touch or even acknowledge him in any way. She kept repeating Mark's name until Madame Pomfrey came back in to check on her.

She asked Charlie to leave the room while she examined Alivia again. He stood and walked slowly away from her bed. Before he left the room he turned and asked the Healer with fear in his voice, "Will she recover?"

Madame Pomfrey pulled him to the side of the room. "She's very ill. Being back here was more difficult than she had expected, I'd say. It's as though she's dealing with a year's worth of pain and depression all at once, which is amplified even more by being back where her memories are strongest. To top it off, she's exhausted. I doubt that she's slept more than a couple of hours at a time for months, maybe even before Mark was killed. We'll do for her what we can, but she's still dealing with the fact that he's gone. I can fix her body, give her food and rest, but there's nothing I can do for a broken heart. Now, I've got to examine her. Go get yourself something to eat. I can't deal with two of you pining away!"

Charlie walked out the door to find Harry and Hermione in the corridor waiting for news. He quickly recapped what Madame Pomfrey had just told him and agreed to join them for dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione wanted to stop at her apartment before they went down to supper, so Harry and Charlie joined her. She was getting something out of her bedroom, so the boys took a seat on one of the sofas in the sitting room. Charlie ran his hand through his hair and sighed raggedly. He dropped his head into his hands and Harry saw his muscular shoulders begin to shake with sobs. Harry placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Harry, there's no life in her eyes. It's as though she doesn't even know that anyone is there. She's just staring blankly and saying his name over and over. I don't know how much Madame Pomfrey can do for that. It's not magic gone awry, it's Alivia's will to live, and no medicine or spell can heal that."

Hermione had come back into the room in time to hear Charlie's assessment of the situation. She sat on the other side of him on the sofa. She and Harry consoled Charlie as best as they could until he felt he was ready to go to dinner. Hermione sent him in to wash his face. He and Harry laughed at her mothering but Charlie did as he was told and followed the two younger teachers down the staircase and corridors to the Great Hall. They were quickly mobbed by the other new professors who were anxious for any news about Alivia's condition. Charlie told them all that she was suffering from exhaustion but was resting comfortably now. That seemed to satisfy them, although he asked that she not have any visitors until Madame Pomfrey gave the ok. They all sat down to dinner and ate quietly. Finola Abbott and Will Davies stopped by and offered their help in any way. Harry thanked them for their concern and promised to let them know if there was anything Alivia needed. Charlie finished his dinner and started back toward the hospital, but Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Charlie," she began cautiously, "If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with her for a little while. Why don't you take a walk by the lake for a bit? It will do you some good to get some air, all right?"

He agreed to go but promised to be back soon. He was feeling guilty about leaving her alone for her first night back. He most certainly wasn't going to do it again. The sun on his face refreshed him somewhat from the stress of the day. His feelings for Alivia grew stronger every day. Yet, seeing her so broken over Mark still made him doubt how realistic a relationship between the two of them could ever be. Charlie walked around the lake and into the forest a ways.

He thought about the day when Mark had come to him and asked his permission to pursue Alivia. Charlie told Mark that it wasn't up to him; he and Alivia hadn't been together for months. Still, Charlie had appreciated Mark's gesture of friendship. He'd seen Alivia and Mark together after dinner and on Prefect duty. They had been growing closer. It was obvious, and Charlie actually was happy for his best friend. He'd known that he wanted to go work in Romania with the dragon control squad for several years, and that wasn't the right place for a man to have a wife and a family. She had hugged him so tightly before he left but was on Mark's arm for the rest of the night of his going away party. Alivia held her place in his mind and heart, even after he had stood up with Mark at their wedding. She radiated life and beauty on that day, and when she looked at Mark, love and admiration filled her sparkling eyes. That's what scared him the most about her condition today was the vacant stare, the dullness. He walked back around the lake and felt the wind coming off of it as the sun began to dip behind the trees. He stopped at Hagrid's hut; he guessed it was his hut now, though, to grab a few things before heading back to the castle.

While Charlie had been walking on the grounds, Professor McGonagall had climbed to the hospital wing to sit with Alivia. Much to her surprise, Alivia was sitting up in bed. She still looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, but it was quite an improvement. Alivia smiled at the older lady as she took the seat beside the bed.

"Professor, I'm so sorry to be such a bother to you. I'm sure you're rethinking your decision to add me to your staff, and I completely understand."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head sternly. "Absolutely not, Alivia. I've wanted you here for quite sometime and that has not changed. I apologize to you for not realizing how difficult your return to Hogwarts was going to be."

"No," Alivia interrupted. "It was a dream. I was in the common room with Mark. He was there, Professor, he held me in his arms. It was like I knew everything, but he was in seventh year. He kept telling me that everything would be fine, that we would always be together. I asked him not to go. He just kept promising to come back, and then I fell asleep in his lap."

"I'm so sorry, Alivia. I'm so sorry to put you through all of this."

"It's not your fault, Professor. He always wanted to join the Army and nothing I could do or say would have ever changed that. It's not your fault that he wanted to go back."

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment, as though in deep thought. Then she looked directly into Alivia's eyes before she continued. "Mark came to me after your wedding and asked me what he should do. His father could have arranged for him to stay in London on his staff to satisfy his service commitment. He'd wanted to leave following the Final Battle, but if it would be best for you to stay, that's what he told me he would do. He knew how upsetting Snape's death had been for you, and he thought that maybe it would be better for you to have a break from all of these familiar things for a little while, specifically the years of service he owed. Like I said, after everything was finished, he came to me for my advice as to what would be the most helpful choice for you. We both considered talking to you about it, but we did not want to upset you further. I advised him to take you to America. I had no idea that he would be called into action in such a manner. I had no idea that I was sending him to his death. I am terribly sorry, Alivia."

Tears were dripping again from Alivia's cheeks, but she was smiling. "It's not your fault, Professor. Mark asked me to go, and I agreed to it. I needed to get away for a while. I didn't want to go, but we both believed that it was the only real option at the time, and while I didn't know about his father's offer then, I doubt that we would have seen it as a plausible solution. I appreciate your concern, but it's not your fault. We had to do what we had to do to be happy and fulfilled, otherwise, what would have been the use?"

Professor McGonagall took Alivia's hand. "I hope that you honestly do believe that, dear. I am glad to see you feeling better, and if you would like dreamless sleep potion at any time, it will be made readily available to you."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me. It does mean so much for me to be back here, but I don't want to give up my dreams, especially if they're of Mark. I just didn't expect it to be so real."

Minerva stood to leave. "Take your time at getting well. I don't want to rush you in any way, that's why you've all come so early. Not exactly the way Dumbledore ever did it, but I've found that a bit of orientation for the newcomers really is necessary. That way everyone had time to get all of their questions answered and deal with being back here, usually for the first time, after having left the school. It's a different world now. People have wondered why I've filled vacant positions with recent graduates. I have a couple of reasons, a new perspective on education and the remembrance of how our world almost fell apart. It was your generation that saved us, people like you. I want our students to know that. I want them to see all of you so that we don't ever let them forget, and hopefully, it will be part of a process that prevents war and separation. Maybe it won't work at all, but I'm willing to try for our way of life to continue."

"I'm glad to help. I want the students to know, and I'll be ready to instruct them."

"Good. I know that you will, which is why I have to ask you another question. I would like to give Harry a break as Head of House. It wore on him last year, and I don't want to burn him out so soon. I'd like you to consider taking it, you and Charlie Weasley."

"Like house parents?"

"Yes, something like that. Professors Sprout and Flitwick will be leading their houses, as usual, but I haven't made a decision on Slytherin yet. Hopefully the situation will be fixed soon. Well, I need to be going now. Feel better, think about my offer, and I'll talk with you soon. Goodnight."

Alivia said goodnight and watched her walk away. She felt like getting up and walking around for a little while. She didn't think that she wanted to sleep again, not without the potion tonight. Madame Pomfrey told her that it would be fine for her to take a little walk to stretch her legs and get some air. She pulled on her robe and slippers and started for the door. In the hall she ran into Charlie who was just coming back. His face lit up when he saw her.

"You look much better."

"I feel much better, thanks. I have been approved for a walk, but I think a bath is what I really need. I'm going down to the Prefect's bathroom. It's much nicer than ours."

"Do you know the password?"

"Oh, no I don't," she realized. He told her that they had been given the passwords earlier in the day, and he would let her in. She stopped at her room to grab some new clothes and he followed her to the bathroom with the large, whirlpool tub where Cedric Diggory and Harry had opened their golden eggs during the Triwizard Tournament during Harry's fourth year. Alivia had used it years before as a Prefect, and Charlie, as Quidditch captain, had also had access. He gave the password and left her to take her bath in solitude. Then, he found the painting that led to the kitchen door. Harry's house-elf friend, Dobby, met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mr. Wheezy, what can Dobby do for you, sir? You are a friend of Harry Potter's, so Dobby will give you what you need."

"Thank you, Dobby. I was hoping to get a tray for my friend Mrs. Ryan. She was ill earlier today, and I'm not sure what she's eaten today. Do you know what Madame Pomfrey has given her?"

"Mrs. Professor Ryan had some soup at lunchtime, but she didn't eat much of it at all. If she is feeling better, she is to be hungry. Dobby will make Mr. Wheezy a good plate to take to Mrs. Professor Ryan, that poor girl, all alone all night in Gryffindor Tower after she had that terrible nightmare."

"She had a nightmare?"

"Yes, sir. She was in her chair when Dobby checked the fire in her room, sir. She was crying in her sleep and calling the name of her dead husband, Mr. Mark Ryan. Dobby went to find Harry Potter, but he was not in his room, and when Dobby came back, Mrs. Professor Ryan was gone. Dobby didn't know where she had gone, until word came from the Fat Lady that she had gone into Gryffindor Tower. Then, she made a fire, so Dobby went to take care of it and to make sure that she was warm enough. She was in the boys' rooms, so Dobby made a fire there, too. Dobby thought that Harry Potter might be on the Astronomy tower, but he was gone again. He was not in his room, either. Then, Dobby had to go back to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast and figured that Hermione Granger would find out that Mrs. Professor Ryan was gone."

Charlie's brow wrinkled. "Really? We didn't know what had happened to her, but this information helps a lot, Dobby." Another house-elf brought the tray to Charlie. "Thanks for the food, Mrs. Ryan will be done with her bath soon, and I want to surprise her. But Dobby, could you do a favor for me and keep an eye on her for a while? Would it be a terrible inconvenience for you to do that?"

"Oh, no sir, Mr. Wheezy. Dobby would be honored to keep an eye on Mrs. Professor Ryan for as long as Mr. Wheezy says."

"Thanks, Dobby. Have a good night."

Charlie took the steps up to the main floor two at a time. When he arrived at the door of the Prefect bathroom, he tried the door. It was locked. He knocked and after a second she let him in. She looked amazingly refreshed, smiling broadly, as she opened the door. He showed her the tray from the kitchen and suggested that they go back to her room for a while. She agreed but wanted to check in with Madame Pomfrey and get some dreamless sleep potion, just for the night, just in case. She sent Charlie to her room and headed to the hospital wing by herself. She collected her things and the books from Gryffindor Tower and returned to the sixth floor corridor where Charlie was waiting. Hermione was in her room already, so Alivia took Charlie into hers to keep the noise down.

He sat on the bed as she placed the books on her desk. He started to clear off the bedside table but she turned and flicked her wand. A table and tablecloth appeared before him.

"I forgot I was having dinner with the Transfiguration teacher," he grinned slyly.

"Just as long as you didn't bring any Magical Creatures," she shot back. She hadn't conjured any chairs, so they both sat on the bed with the tray on the table in front of them. Charlie opened the package to see what the elves had sent for her. It was Beef Wellington with string beans and garlic mashed potatoes, her favorites. A small loaf of bread with honey butter was in another container, and Charlie bet that there was some kind of dessert in the final one. Alivia looked in it and was pleased to find crème puffs and éclairs, also her favorites. She smiled. Charlie knew that she wasn't a very accomplished cook, despite her adept work in Potions. He imagined that dinners in her home consisted mainly of frozen meals prepared in the microshake, no what was the word, microwave. He knew it had something to do with hand motions. He watched her take her first bite of the beef.

"Charlie, this is heavenly! Your mother is a good cook, don't get me wrong, but nothing is better than house-elf cuisine. I guess I was too tired last night to realize how good it really was. That and I'm really hungry now. Oh, but there's plenty for two. Have some?"

He shook his head. "I already had my dinner with everyone else. This is all for you."

"I can't eat all of this. Well, I probably can, but my robes won't fit if I do!" Then she changed the subject. "What's the schedule for tomorrow?"

He thought back to the meetings earlier in the day to try to answer her question. "Erm, I think we have individual lesson planning throughout the day with Professor McGonagall, each of us has a scheduled time and the rest of the day is for us to set up our offices and start working on curriculum planning for each class."

"I wonder if she'll let me follow her old schedule. It would seem silly to reinvent the whole system when hers works so well."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't think I'll be following Hagrid's, though." They both laughed at the memories of stories told to them by Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron about Hagrid's "progressive" method of teaching. "I want to make it interesting but not too dangerous. Hopefully I have a better grasp on what that means that he did. Although, I have been raising dragons for who knows how many years."

"Ten."

"I'm sorry?"

"You were in Romania for ten years."

"Wow, that long?"

"Yes, check my math. I finished Auror training just late enough to miss the Sirius fiasco at the ministry, before Harry and Ron's sixth year; that meant you had been out five. Then I worked as an Auror for almost two years until after the Final Battle. Following that I lived in the States for three years with Mark, well, two with Mark and almost one without. That makes eight years since I finished school and ten for you. We're getting old. I'll be 26 in just over a month. You will be 28 in December, right? And Tonks was in your year with Bill being two years older than the two of you.

"Yeah, Bill was 30 in February, and Tonks will have her 28th right after the beginning of the school year. She was one of the oldest in our year."

"So Ron and Harry are 20 and Hermione is almost 21, making Ginny 19?"

"Yeah, but Ginny's birthday is in August, so she's only 18. I thought you were the math whiz. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"It just doesn't seem possible for them to be so old. They were 11 and 12 when I was finished school!"

"I guess we are old, but I hadn't really thought about it before you told me, so thanks a lot. Although, Dumbledore was well over 100 when he died, and that wasn't of natural causes, so he would probably have lived for years and years more. I think we have plenty of time."

Alivia lowered her head. "Maybe."

Charlie couldn't believe what a stupid statement that was. He put his arm around Alivia and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No. Please don't be. I can't go around forever having everyone watch what they say when I'm around. What fun would that be?"

"Probably not much at all. Why don't you try to get some sleep if you're all finished here? You can go back up to Hospital Wing if you want, but I'll stay in the sitting room in case you need anything if you want to try to sleep here."

She handed him the tray from the kitchen and got rid of the rest of the mess around her. "Sounds like a really good idea, you know. I would finally like to sleep in my own bed." They said their goodnights. She climbed under the covers while he made himself a place on the sofa.


	12. When I Come Around

Chapter 12 – When I Come Around

In the morning, Alivia woke before Charlie and Hermione. She decided to take a walk outside before everyone else was moving around inside the castle. Lacing up her trainers, she glanced over at Charlie on the couch. He had thrown his blanket on the floor, so she bent to pick it up and placed it back on him. The large man stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake. Alivia tiptoed to the door and entered the corridor. It was still darkened and she assumed that only the house elves were around. She made her way down the stairs to the main foyer. Luckily the front doors were unlocked, so she pushed them open and walked out into the misty dawn. She started out just around the castle but then felt so good that she decided to take a jog by the lake near Charlie's hut. Her lungs burned as it had been a while since she'd done any real exercising, but it also felt great to be out and moving. She doubled back behind the castle and almost ran over Harry who was sitting in front of the large white mausoleum that marked Professor Dumbledore's tomb. Alivia stopped and leaned over, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

"God, Harry, I nearly trampled you. Sorry," she panted.

"It's ok," he said without looking up at her. He wiped his face and then turned toward her, but he couldn't hide the fact that he'd been crying.

She took a seat beside him on the grass. "This is such a beautiful location."

Harry nodded beside her. "My parents are buried in a glen near my mother's home. I've gone every year since I left the Dursleys. I think it must be the perfect place for a Welsh girl."

"Speaking as a Welsh girl, I'm sure it is." She stopped for a minute before she continued. "Mark is buried in County Kilkenny on a ridge overlooking his grandfather Ryan's farm."

Harry turned to look at her again. "I didn't know that."

She nodded her head. "It was his favorite place in the entire world. He asked me to marry him there." She started to choke up a little and Harry leaned over to hug her.

"I know, Liv. I know," he said into her hair. "I still can't believe that we've gone through these things. Ginny says that I'll finally get to live a normal life, just boring and ordinary, but I don't know if I can believe her. I know she's safe with Kingsley, and that's why I can leave her to be here, but I still don't know if we're ever really out of danger."

"We aren't ever truly safe, Harry. If we were, Mark would be here. Wars will always exist in every world and society. Sometimes ours has a break and sometimes we're caught up in someone else's conflict, but they're always happening. Hopefully we'll have a time of peace for now. Maybe you can raise a family and give them a better world to live in than we've had."

"That's what I keep telling myself, Alivia. Because if not, then why did we fight for our way of life?" Harry played with a blade of grass before asking her another question, one that was burning in his mind. "What about you? Are you going to raise a family?"

She laughed a little. "I thought so, Harry. That's what I'd always imagined, but of course now I don't know. Maybe. I hope so."

"With Charlie?"

"It's too early to say. He's been so good to me since I've been back. I know it's hard for him to see me, though. Mark was his best friend. I know Charlie has brothers, but Mark was an only child and he held Charlie in such high regard. At the memorial service Charlie was worse off than I was, I think. It devastated him. They were so close. And Charlie was my first love. It's so difficult to sort through."

"I imagine it must be."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, you're here. That's something."

"I guess so," Alivia smiled at Harry.

Harry glanced out toward the Quidditch pitch. "Did you know Cedric?" he quietly asked.

Alivia nodded again. "He was in 5th when I was a 7th year. He was a really nice kid from what I knew, really bright and a whiz at transfiguration, actually. McGonagall had me help him work on transfiguration. He was thinking about becoming an Animagus, but he later changed his mind. He could have passed the exam, I think, but he decided not to go through with it. He was always so modest, though. I know his dad was very proud of his accomplishments and expected great things from him. He never liked any sort of recognition, though, which is why it surprised me when he entered the tournament in the first place."

"Yeah. I wish he wouldn't have, but he did."

Alivia patted his hand and sat for another minute before standing. "I'm going in. See you a little later?" Harry forced a smile and nodded back. Alivia started off around the building. As she came around the side by Hagrid's cabin, she noticed that the doors and windows were all open. She jogged over and found Charlie and two house elves working to make the hovel livable again.

"Hullo," he grinned as he shaded the eyes from the sun while he watched her approach. "You skipped out on me this morning, early."

"I felt better and thought I should do something. I haven't been for a good run since who knows when," she smiled back.

"I'd have gone with you."

"Thanks, but I needed some time to think." She turned toward the cabin. "You getting all cleaned up here?"

Charlie rubbed his hand over the back of his head and rolled his eyes a little. "It's getting there. I guess that I should technically just let them do their jobs, but I feel like I should supervise or something."

"Have you been into the Forest yet? I mean, did Hagrid leave some sort of inventory or something?"

"Not really and sort of. I haven't really gone in yet but there is some kind of list and a few lesson plan-like papers that could be of some help. I'm going to have a good bit of work ahead of me to get everything truly in order. And to top it off, there are no dragons!"

"I wondered when you were going to figure that out." Alivia grinned mischievously at him. "I think I'm going back inside now. I need a shower and some breakfast before I meet with McGonagall. Did she talk to you about sharing Head of House duties?"

"Yeah. What did you think about it?"

She smiled back at him a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Professor McGonagall said that is was really hard on Harry last year. That makes me a little scared, you know. Something that's caused stress for Harry Potter and they want us to do it. What were you thinking about it?"

"I think we'd make a good team, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"What a diplomatic answer, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure the Ambassador could find a job for you somewhere."

He walked toward her with a sad smile on his face. "Mark always said that when someone would give a safe answer."

"That just kind of came out. I didn't think… I," she stumbled over her words.

"Hey, it's ok." Charlie slowly approached her and took her hand softly. "He'd have laughed."

"I know," she whispered. "I don't want to forget those things, Charlie, but it makes me so sad." The tears came then, and he pulled her into his arms, as he had done so many times before. He wiped her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Let's go in. You need some breakfast, and I need to get away from this mess. When do you meet with McGonagall?"

"Ten-thirty. Hopefully we'll get things together quickly. I have some ideas, but I'm hoping to borrow heavily from the old curriculum."

"Well, it definitely worked for us and everyone else who's come through Hogwarts in the past who knows how many years. I'm sure Dumbledore's classes were great, too."

"Oh, that's right! I had forgotten that McGonagall replaced him when he took over as headmaster."

"Yeah, you're on the fast track to running the place," Charlie laughed as they started toward the front door of the castle. Alivia smacked him playfully and shook her head. "All I'm saying is that the last two Transfiguration teachers have been heads of the school. Who's to say it couldn't be you one day if you want?"

"I don't know what I want yet, Charlie. Right now I'm doing a favor for an old friend. I haven't made plans for my life for so long that I don't know where to start." They continued around the castle grounds until they were in front of the large archway framing the main entrance to Hogwarts Castle. Alivia stopped and turned toward him. "I'm going to grab a shower. I'll meet you in the Great Hall in 15 minutes"

"Fine, I'll see if Willis is up and about. I needed to ask him about something, anyway. I'll see you in a bit."

Alivia nodded and jogged toward the staircase that led her up to her room. Hermione was just leaving. The two girls met in the hallway outside their chambers.

"Oh, hello there!" Hermione greeted with a cheerful smile. "You're looking quite better, then."

"I'm feeling quite better, too, thanks. I'm just going to clean up, and I'll be down soon."

Hermione grabbed Alivia's arm as she turned to go. "I am glad that you're feeling well. It worried me a bit when you were gone this morning, but Charlie said you were just gone for a run."

Alivia turned back toward her. "How did Charlie know that? He was sleeping when I left, everyone was."

"I think Harry's house elf friend told him. I heard them talking this morning."

"Charlie was talking to a house elf this morning? I didn't think they were supposed to be seen when they were working."

"Harry's friends with an elf he freed from the Malfoys after he killed the Basilisk when Voldemort reopened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry stuck his dirty sock in Tom Riddle's diary and then Lucius Malfoy gave the diary to the elf, Dobby. Following that, Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby a job here. Apparently it's rather difficult for a freed elf to find work, so Hogwarts started hiring them. They work for little more than socks and they're always needed for upkeep of the castle, preparing meals and a million other things."

"Oh, right. So why was he talking to Charlie?"

"Um, Charlie was worried, too when you weren't here this morning. Dobby told him that you were out running."

"I'm sorry; I must have missed something here. How did the house elf know I was running?"

"Well, word travels quickly from the paintings to the ghosts to the house elves to us, you know how it is. No one can truly sneak around Hogwarts."

"I wasn't sneaking. I went for a jog." Alivia started to get a little huffy.

"I know, but yesterday morning you needed help. We had an idea where you were, but so did the paintings, and I'm guessing the house elves did, too. There was a fire in the room where you were sleeping." Hermione explained.

"I started a fire in the Common Room. I'm sure I did."

"Yes, but there was also one in the boys' dormitory. Did you start that one, too?"

"I guess not."

"One of them probably talked to Charlie or Harry, and knowing those two, they've probably asked one of them to look after you for a while."

"Oh, God." Alivia played with her ponytail as she felt her stomach start to wrench. "I feel so ridiculous."

Hermione patted her arm reassuringly. "They're just worried about you. I'm sure after you've been here a few days and they see that you're fine everything will die down, ok?"

"I hope so. I'll see you downstairs." Alivia watched Hermione walk away. She shook her head and continued to the shower. The warm water flowed over her as she attempted to sort out the past few days. It would take a lot longer than a five minute shower to do, though. She hurriedly dressed so that she wouldn't miss the start of breakfast with everyone else. When she came down the stairs, Charlie and Willis Davies were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, deeply engaged in conversation. The two men noticed her and Charlie broke away to meet her. He was smiling.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Um, can we talk a minute?" She answered his question with a question.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Do you a house elf following me?"

Charlie floundered and Alivia rolled her eyes. "I was worried about you," he spat. "After what happened yesterday, I just wanted someone to look out for you. Someone who wouldn't bother you or be conspicuous but would be around just if you needed." He paused. "I'm really sorry if that offended you, but I wanted to make sure you were safe, that's all."

"It's rather embarrassing, Charlie."

"I'm sorry, Alivia, truly. I didn't think Dobby would say anything."

"He didn't, but apparently Hermione overheard the two of you talking this morning."

"I apologize again. I'll talk with him, call it off, whatever. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Charlie, just give me a little space, ok? Let me deal with being here in my own way. It's been two days. I'll be fine. I feel fine already."

"Alivia, you weren't fine yesterday. Your eyes were dead. I thought you had gone out of your mind. I was scared that we had lost you, that I had lost you. Please understand."

Alivia softened a little. "I'm sorry. I know you were just worried, and I'm just being paranoid." She smiled. "I do understand why you did it. I probably would have done the same."

Charlie put his arm around her waist and directed her toward the Great Hall where the rest of the staff had gathered for breakfast. They joined Harry, Hermione, Finola and Willis at the table right before Professor McGonagall stood to address the group. She began her discourse by announcing that the Ancient Runes position, as well as the Head of Slytherin, had been filled. All in attendance in the hall turned as the main doors opened. Hermione gasped and Harry rose to his feet as they stared in disbelief at the figure approaching them.


	13. Back In Black Magic Woman

Chapter 13 – Back In Black Magic Woman

Not everyone in the room was aware of the identity of the newcomer. Alivia found herself among the oblivious. She glanced at Charlie, who was also ignorant of the situation, but Harry was clearly livid. Before the figure came any closer, Harry called out to him and started around the table.

"Stop right there!" Harry bellowed as he approached the robed form. "You have some nerve showing your face in this castle." He drew his wand and held it in a striking position. The figure stopped moving but didn't otherwise acknowledge Harry's advance.

The rest of the staff members in the room were all staring in shock at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Harry Potter, the world's most powerful and famous wizard was standing, wand drawn, yelling at an unidentified intruder. Charlie instinctively tried to move in front of Alivia but all of her training had come flooding back in one burst. She palmed her wand and stealthily ducked behind Charlie and across so that she was at a clear angle to strike but still behind and out of the figure's line of sight. Harry yelled again and the figure reached for the hood of his robe. Alivia stood to full height and drew her wand into a striking position, matching Harry.

"Drop your wand!" Harry bellowed. "You're surrounded by Aurors. You have no chance of escape."

A ghastly white hand pushed back the black hood revealing long silvery blonde hair that covered piercing blue eyes. Draco Malfoy shook his mane back over his shoulders and rose from his slumped posture. He held his empty hands in front of him as he slowly took one faltering step toward Harry. Alivia immediately stunned him.

She and Harry both approached him and began circling, wands still drawn. They worked quickly and efficiently while the others watched in amazed silence. Finally, Professor McGonagall stopped them. She called for someone to bring a chair for Malfoy as she stepped in the way of Harry and Alivia's search. Harry stepped back momentarily but then turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, what is going on?" he asked, throwing aside all sense of protocol and propriety. Then, the realization hit him like a crushing blow. "No," he whispered. He looked around the room. Hermione was standing, her hand over her opened mouth. Malfoy was smiling as he pulled himself up off the floor and onto the chair. Harry shook his head sadly and looked at the Headmistress, "Professor. No. He followed Voldemort. He belongs in Azkaban, not here. You can't honestly believe that he should be instructing students."

Professor McGonagall addressed the entire assembly, but she looked at Harry first. "The Ministry and the Wizengamot have cleared Mr. Malfoy of all charges, and the newly formed School Board has thoroughly investigated him, as well. It was my final decision that brought him here today and for the school term. If we can all return to our seats for breakfast now, we will resume our staff meetings at 10:45." She started back toward her place when she noticed that Harry was still standing over Draco. "Potter, please." Harry lowered his wand and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione jumped to follow him but Alivia stopped her. Instead, she followed him into the foyer, but not before Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"I see you've moved on to attacking the unarmed now," he sneered. She pulled away from him and ran down the corridor to find Harry.

"Harry, wait," she yelled to the vanishing shadow as it disappeared around the next corner. He stopped and turned back toward her.

"I can't do this, Alivia. I won't sit in there and eat with him or share teaching philosophies. He made a pact with Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore. I sat helplessly on the Astronomy Tower, and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't know what it all meant, Alivia. I don't know what I was supposed to take away from that experience, but I'm not helpless anymore. He shouldn't be here. Dumbledore gave him an out. Dumbledore offered him protection from Voldemort. Then Snape was right there. Dumbledore said, 'Severus, please,' and it was done. But you took care of him, and now Malfoy is here. It can't just pretend like these things never happened."

"But Malfoy didn't kill him, and as far as we know he didn't kill anyone. And for that matter, what if Snape . . . what if Dumbledore was asking him to perform the curse. What if we've been wrong the entire time?"

"What is this? What are you doing, Alivia?" Harry asked.

"You're telling me that you've never considered the other option here?" she pressed.

"There is no other option. Malfoy is as dark a wizard as we ever encountered. That's how Lucius and Narcissa raised him, not to mention the input of Bellatrix Lestrange after her escape. I know you've struggled with what you had to do, but it doesn't help anything. It doesn't do anyone any good. I promise you that. I can't live with that kind of doubt, so I just don't let it in, ever. I don't know why he's here, but I'm not going to sit back and accept the fact that he wants to be a productive part of the new society."

"So, what are you going to do, Harry? Follow him around with the Marauder's Map? Brew some Polyjuice Potion in the girl's bathroom? He's a professor now and Head of Slytherin. He is your equal in that respect."

"You just attacked him in the Great Hall!"

"I followed your physical cues, Harry. I didn't know who the guy was, but the second I saw you freaking out I went all Auror on him."

Harry chuckled a little, "You attacked him without knowing who he was?"

"I only Stunned him. Not like I used a powerful spell on him. I didn't even disarm him!" By this time Alivia was laughing, too. "We're a right pair, Harry. A bit out of practice, I'd say, even though the instincts were there. We should really go back, Harry. We have to support McGonagall. The year's going to be crazy enough as is. I mean, the poor woman wanted me to take her place in the classroom. She must be mad!"

Harry sobered. "She also wants Malfoy in a classroom, and that's dangerous. You know it as well as I do. You saw the things that his friends and family members were capable of doing. You saw the destruction. You saw Katie after they were done with her that day, but you don't know the rest of the story, how she was alive but she wasn't. Dumbledore said that there are things worse than death. Well, you go visit our old friend Katie Bell, and you'll see what he must have meant. Then you tell me that you want to stand shoulder to shoulder with Draco Malfoy, knowing that he was raised on and instructed in the very evil that caused it."

Alivia couldn't meet his gaze but she nodded her head in agreement with what he had just said. She'd been avoiding the inevitable for entirely too long. Now she didn't have any more excuses. "You're right," she finally conceded. "I need to see Katie, and I will. But right now, we have to go back in there."

"I'm not going." Harry crossed his arms across his chest and stared defiantly at her.

"I don't want to go either, Harry, but it's what we have to do. Certainly we can come up with someone more suited for the position, but we can't stand out here and pout about McGonagall's choice."

"Pout? You're unbelievable. I thought of all people you'd be on my side here." Harry rolled his eyes. "I should have known better than to trust you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Harry? I was right here, beside you and the Order through it all."

"It didn't end the day Voldemort died, Alivia. We had to bury our friends, the ones who had bodies left to bury. Luna, Neville, Dean, Cho, Lupin, Moody, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, Hannah Abbott, Roger Davies, over half the Ministry Staff, most of the Order and the DA. It's a miracle as many of us made it as did. I thought Fred and Arthur were gone. I have no idea how they survived their injuries. You weren't here for the watching and waiting and the tears."

"No, Harry. I wasn't here for that. I left with Mark, and when the time came, I went through all of it on my own. There was no one waiting by the door with me when those soldiers pulled into the drive. There was no one holding my hand and telling me everything would be alright." She was more angry than sad. How dare Harry insinuate that she had somehow been spared the suffering that the others had gone through following the Final Battle!

He knew he had overstepped his bounds and backed down quickly. "Shit." He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Harry, just don't assume that because I wasn't right here that I can't understand the horrible uncertainty and pain you all experienced. But when it was all over, you still had Ginny beside you. Don't tell me what I haven't gone through."

"I'm sorry, Alivia. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean to cheapen your experiences, and I could not imagine my life without Ginny, much less going through the aftermath of the Final Battle without friends and family around."

"I accept your apology, Harry, and I don't want to be at odds with you. We're going to need to be united on the Malfoy issue, but we can't show such disrespect to Professor McGonagall. We have to go back immediately."

Harry exhaled sharply through his nose but nodded. Alivia grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Wordlessly, Harry followed her back down the corridor and into the foyer outside the Great Hall. The immense double doors remained in the flung-open position in which Harry and Alivia had left them. All the young professors were grouped around the long table, nervously conversing in hushed tones. When Alivia and Harry entered the room, the talking abruptly halted. The Griffyndor two glanced around the room. McGonagall and Malfoy were gone.

Charlie and Hermione rushed to their sides, and Charlie placed his hand on the small of Alivia's back. She turned into his body and allowed him to hold her for a moment.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. Harry sighed out a yes as Charlie felt Alivia's head nod on his chest.

"Where are they?" Harry interrogated before Charlie or Hermione had a chance to say anything else.

"I think they went to the Headmistress' office," Finola Abbot offered after neither Hermione nor Charlie was able to tell them.

"Sorry. We were looking for the two of you and didn't see which way they went," Hermione blushed. "Where did you go, by the way?"

"Just down the corridor," Harry said, brushing her off and turning to Finola. "You say they've gone to McGonagall's office?" She nodded and Harry continued. "Well, I must speak with her. He absolutely cannot stay here."

Harry stormed out of the room toward the grand staircase. Charlie, Hermione and the others looked to Alivia. She shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of helplessness.

"What do you think Harry will do?" asked an apprehensive Willis Davies.

"I don't think he'll stay as long as Draco Malfoy is in Hogwarts Castle, and the rest of us may have to choose sides again."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the update took a little while. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this, but I think I've found a direction. That being said, thanks for the reviews of the last couple of chapters. I can't promise speedy updates, but I'll try the best that I can to keep them coming. 


	14. What's His Story, Morning Glory

A/N: Here's the latest installment. My goal is to complete this before Deathly Hallows is released. I am very hopeful that I will make it there, and in writing this chapter, I have finally found an ending that I think will capture the emotions and feelings I'm trying to get across. I imagine that will all take place in perhpas three more chapters, no more than five. Thanks so much and see the first chapter for summary and disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – What's His Story, Morning Glory?**

The remaining professors threw uncertain glances in Alivia's direction. Finola Abbott was the first to speak.

"Well, what should we do?" she asked the younger woman.

Alivia ran a flustered, still slightly shaky hand through her hair. "How should I know, Finola?" Charlie tightened his grip on her waist as she continued, her voice raising slightly with each successive word. "You know very that I can't tell you what to do. Everyone in this room has had to make their own choice about whom to follow and whom to support and trust. You're mad if you think I'm going to tell you what to do."

Finola reddened and took several steps backwards. "I, I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean …"

Alivia rushed forward and grabbed her hand. "God, Finola, I'm so sorry. I didn't intend to snap at you like that. I don't know what we should do."

At this point Hermione intervened. "I think we should try to stop Harry from bursting into Professor McGonagall's office, first off. Maybe we'll all come up with an idea of what to do when he's calmed down a bit."

Charlie and Willis nodded their agreement and Hermione was elected to find Harry and try to dispel his anger. She started toward the Headmaster's office, and the rest of the group took retreated to a bench to regroup. Alivia found herself searching for a way to prove once and for all where Draco Malfoy's loyalties had lain, and also where they were lying now. She voiced this to the group. Willis Davies instantly perked.

"Well, of course we can do that!" He exclaimed. "We can use Veritaserum. I've taken inventory of Professor Slughorn's stores, and there's an ample supply in the cupboard."

"What makes you think that Draco Malfoy is going to let you give him Veritaserum?" asked Finola Abbott, whose mother and younger sister, Hannah had both been killed by Voldemort's followers.

"No, that's the beauty of the plan." Charlie interjected. "If he doesn't wish to drink it, it's more damning than anything!"

"Exactly," added Alivia, "Even if he had followed Voldemort and had since changed his allegiance, he'd want to prove it to us. It's the perfect way to know. Even with Legilimency, a skilled Occlumens can confound the inquiry, and we'd receive no reliable information."

"Should we try to find Harry and see what he thinks of the idea?" Finola asked.

"There's no need." They all turned toward the door where Harry and Hermione were standing. "I think it's brilliant! There's no way Malfoy can refuse, and we'll know with complete certainty that he's not to be trusted," Harry exclaimed.

Hermione frowned, "Harry, that's not really the point. We absolutely have to present this as a chance for him to redeem himself. If he thinks there's no possibility that you'll ever believe or trust him, he has no reason to allow you to delve into his darkest secrets."

Harry exhaled in a little puff with a quick eye roll. "Alright, I guess that makes sense, but you can't actually believe that he can be confided in."

"I'm withholding my judgment until we have all the pertinent information, if that's alright with you."

Harry decided that it would have to be, and the six of them started down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's office. When they arrived at the gargoyle, Harry gave the password and they were granted passage into the Headmistress' suite. At the immense double doors, it was decided among the group that Harry and Alivia should present the idea of Veritaserum to McGonagall and Malfoy. Harry knocked on the heavy door, and Professor McGonagall called for them to enter.

In the small reception area outside of the Headmistress' office, Draco Malfoy occupied a large armchair in the far corner, his left leg propped on an ottoman. His upper body slouched down in the cushions as his head hung forward. A cup of tea sat untouched on the end table beside him. For the first time since Malfoy had entered the Great Hall some hours before, Harry noticed how thin and pale he seemed. Even though his robes were of the finest quality, upon a closer inspection, they were practically threadbare. Harry counted three patches and two holes made by what he could only hope had been moths on the portion of the robe not hidden as the folds of faded fabric swam around Malfoy's emaciated frame. The seated man's breathing was heavy and regular, and Harry realized that he was either asleep or unconscious. Professor McGonagall sat facing Malfoy with her back to the door. She did not turn to acknowledge the young professors who had joined her in the room.

As Harry took in the entire scene, he stumbled backward into Alivia, who was also staring wide-eyed at the reposed figure in the chair. She found her voice before Harry.

"Professor," she asked, "Is he alright?"

Slowly, Minerva McGonagall turned to face her former students. "I wish you had asked that before you Stunned him, Miss Morgan," she whispered to Alivia. "Would you please join me in the other room?" she asked, using a tone and demeanor that made Harry and Alivia realize that it wasn't a request. They followed her from the sitting room reception on into the office proper where she directed them both to wooden chairs opposite her desk. She sat behind the desk, and even though they were relatively even in height now, the manner in which she peered over her spectacles down her nose at them made Harry and Alivia feel as though they were 11 years old again on the first day of Transfiguration.

"Potter, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Professor, I just thought that…" Harry began before he was interrupted by McGonagall.

"I didn't ask you what you thought, Potter. I understand your misgivings at having Draco Malfoy on staff here, but I must insist that you respect my authority as Head of this school."

"Yes, Professor." Harry sighed, hanging his head.

The Headmistress turned to Alivia. "And you, Miss Morgan. I'm glad to see that your spellwork is up to snuff, but I must ask that you refrain from attacking people in the Great Hall, especially if you don't know whether or not they are armed or pose a threat to you."

"Yes, Professor," conceded Alivia, "But my name is no longer Morgan."

Professor McGonagall's face softened. "Of course not and nor are you my student." She glanced over at Harry. "I know you aren't either, Harry," she smiled slightly with the slightest flicker of the corner of her mouth.

"Now, regarding Draco, obviously you've noticed that he has been unwell. In fact, he has only recently been released from St. Mungo's, where he had been under the care of a Healer for several months. Times have been hard for him following the night on the Astronomy Tower with Professor Dumbledore. He was not accepted back into Voldemort's camp, having failed at his task. He spent the next year hiding out and on the run from both sides of the Wizarding World. He became ill while undercover in Asia but was unable to seek proper medical care. Finally, he attempted to return home in hopes of receiving treatment.

"When Lucius discovered that Draco had made it back to Britain, he mobilized several Death Eaters to intercept Draco. Apparently, some sort of struggle ensued, and Draco was attacked, severely injured and left for dead. He was discovered by Muggles who did their best to nurse him back to health. Of course, the injuries were magical and not repairable by Muggle methods of treatment.

"Eventually he heard about Voldemort's demise, albeit some months after it had happened. He returned to his family's home to find it had been ransacked following his father's death and his mother's incarceration. Fortunately, the house elves had remained and were able to arrange his admittance to St. Mungo's. While he was there, he contacted me about employment following his release. I assume you understand that his family's entire fortune and reputation had been wasted on Voldemort's movement. He emptied his Gringott's vault to cover the cost of the Healers, and he had nowhere else to go.

"After his account of what had transpired was completely and thoroughly researched and verified by the Ministry and the Wizengamot, I decided at least to give him a chance. The board hired him on a probationary basis, and he will report directly to me. I have assumed full responsibility for his employment, and I honestly believe that he will make a fine professor."

Alivia nodded cautiously, but Harry wasn't buying any of it. "Professor, if he had been at St. Mungo's all this time, we would have known. If that were true, he would have run into Wood. I don't believe it."

"Of course he wouldn't have seen Wood, Harry. It's not as though he could have registered under his own name or roamed the corridors at hospital. He knew very well how badly his homecoming would be received. He didn't wish for anyone to know he had returned until he was well and had found a way to make a living."

This time it was Alivia's turn to protest. "Even if his story does check out, Professor, do you really feel that it's wise to install him as Head of Slytherin? Speaking as a Muggle-born witch, I have serious doubts about the level of respect he will afford me as a fellow instructor, for that matter, as a person. I also question how prudent it is to have him instructing students given the level of intolerance that has been ingrained in him by the beliefs of his parents and the atmosphere of hate in which he was raised."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Those are very valid concerns, Alivia, but again, it is my complete and utter belief that he has changed. He has felt the rejection of the Wizarding world and experienced the selfless kindness of Muggles. I think when you speak with him, you will find Draco Malfoy is a different man than the boy you knew."

"He sneered at me a moment ago in the Great Hall. It was no different from any other time I've encountered him," Alivia protested.

"Well, you had just attacked him in front of a room full of his peers. I'm sure he'll tell you himself that even coming into this room today took a tremendous amount of courage. His bravado afterward was simply a defense mechanism. I think that when he is able to explain himself you will find him quite convincing," McGonagall offered.

"How exactly did the Ministry verify his story," inquired Harry.

"With Veritaserum, of course. Wasn't that why you've all collected in my office, to propose such a test for Mr. Malfoy, to see where his loyalties truly lie? Well, I'm afraid he was never allowed to choose sides and he wishes very much to make up for it now by choosing to help forge the future of the Wizarding World."

Even though they did not trust Draco Malfoy and they couldn't believe that his story could possibly have checked out, they could find no way to protest or argue with Professor McGonagall at this juncture. They thanked the Headmistress for seeing them and left the office to join the others in the hallway. When they joined the others in the hall, Harry led the group to the Gryffindor common room where he quickly gave them the run-down on the Malfoy situation. Finola, a Hufflepuff, and Willis, a Ravenclaw, barely had time to look around the room before Harry and Alivia had begun speaking. When the two had finished, the silence remained. Finally Charlie offered his take on the events.

"I don't know him as well as all of you do, but if Professor McGonagall, the Hogwarts Board, the Wizengamot, and the entire Ministry of Magic have all agreed that the story obtained under Veriatserum is valid, I don't see how we can argue with it."

Alivia left her seat and crossed the room to take a place on the arm of the chair Charlie was occupying. Together they waited for Harry to answer; however, before that ever came, the portrait hole swung open and Draco Malfoy entered the room.

Alivia jumped from her place, but Charlie grabbed her hand. Harry took a few steps toward Draco until Hermione stepped in between the two of them.

"Wait, maybe Charlie's right. Maybe we should see what he has to say. Harry, please, let's just talk to him," pleaded Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded ever so slightly. He stepped backward and motioned for Draco to take the floor as he sank into an overstuffed chair.


	15. This Time Is Forever

A/N: I felt like I really needed to finish this but didn't presume to think I could write my own ending after the series had already been resolved. So instead, I tried to bring some resolution for Charlie and Alivia. It's short and hopefully sweet.

* * *

Chapter 15 – This Time Is Forever

Malfoy slunk to the middle of the floor, casting glares around the room as he did so until his gaze landed on Charlie. "So, Weasley," he sneered. "Not only are you taking up for me, but you've moved on to your best friend's wife as well." He let his eyes fall on Alivia next. "Wonder how long it would take Mark Ryan to get his Irish up if he saw you lot right now?"

Charlie jumped from his seat and was halfway across the room, hand outstretched toward Malfoy's neck before Harry and Hermione could stop him. Harry stepped between the two men, deflecting Charlie's arm as Hermione knocked Malfoy's wand to the ground.

"Stop. Both of you," Harry bellowed. "We're not having this." He tightened his grip on Charlie's wrist just before the bigger man pushed him away.

Malfoy turned to pick up his wand. When he stood, he found Alivia right in his line of sight. Her eyes bored into him as they narrowed icily. "If what you're telling us has any truth, then you probably don't know that my husband died nearly a year ago, so I guess I have to excuse that remark. However, if you ever make another one like it, I will make sure you don't make the mistake again," she growled.

Malfoy lazily turned his eyes to Harry. "Good staff you and McGonagall have assembled here, Potter." He shot daggers at Charlie and then Alivia. "A barbaric oaf practically incapable of magic, just like his predecessor and a stone cold killer. Both will most certainly enhance the students' learning. Just the type of community I want to be a part of."

Charlie ducked under Harry's grasp and punched Malfoy squarely in the nose. The pale, fragile-looking man teetered backwards as blood exploded from his nose. Willis Davies jumped up and grabbed Malfoy before he collapsed to the floor.

"Right," sighed Harry, "Not exactly the start we were looking for, then."

Charlie dropped his hands, shook his head and stalked out of the room. Alivia waited for a second, torn between apologizing to the others while waiting for Malfoy to come to or following Charlie. She tore off after him, catching him descending the staircase in the Great Hall. She called out after him, but he didn't turn or slow. Jogging to keep up, she finally caught up to him on the grounds as he was entering Hagrid's hut.

"Charlie, wait!" She followed him into the dim room. He still ignored her as he grabbed a duffle and began throwing items into it. "Charlie. What is this? Why are you shutting me out now?" She crossed the room and placed her body between him and the bureau. He had to stop.

"Alivia, please don't do this. I have to leave here, and you need to let me."

"Don't be stupid, Charlie. So you punched Malfoy. I wanted to; you just got there first."

Charlie dropped the bag and backed slowly into a kitchen chair, his red head shaking. "No. You don't understand," he whispered. "I wanted to kill him for the things he said to you, the things he said about you." His head dropped slightly. "But then, he would have been right."

"Well, he sort of already is. I did kill someone, and if we're being truthful, you are a bit like Hagrid," she resigned.

He snorted a laugh, realizing that Malfoy had chosen those words precisely to push his buttons. And he'd fallen for it. He _was_ acting a bit like a barbaric oaf. "That is the most unkind thing anyone has ever said to me," he half pouted, suddenly feeling the dark mood lift.

"Well, you are slightly better at magic, if that helps at all," she conceded.

"Very little, but thanks, just the same for trying to cheer me up. I think that's what you're doing."

"Should we go back then? Apologize for attacking Malfoy again and all?"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe later. I don't want to see that little snake just yet." He glanced toward the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Not particularly. How about a walk?" she suggested, knowing he just needed something to occupy his time.

"Yeah." Charlie stood up and walked over to the door. "By the lake?" he asked going over to the door.

"Sure, but let's take the long way" she suggested, following him.

They left the cabin and walked west behind the castle and toward the Quidditch pitch, circling back south in the direction of the lake. Neither one spoke as they passed Dumbledore's tomb, but Charlie felt Alivia's silky hand slip into his large, leathery one. She left it there as they continued their walk. As the expanse of the lake swelled in front of them, they slowed. Charlie motioned to the west bank. Alvia nodded and followed. About halfway around, with the sun beating down on them, a slight breeze blowing off the water, they stopped. Charlie plopped down on the grass and Alivia tumbled along beside him.

"Isn't it crazy?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked over at him.

He turned toward her. "Isn't what crazy?"

"That this even exists. I lived for 10 years before I even knew about this place and this whole world. And then I was a part of it. It's all so unreal and unbelievable. And it makes me think about that question about the tree in the forest and if it falls…" she trailed off.

"But now you know, and you were here when the tree crashed down. It made a sound," he said, picking up her thought.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't known, I'd have had no idea about anything." There. She'd put it out there.

Charlie scowled at her. "So that's what you'd prefer, not ever having known. Not knowing now?"

She pushed against his arm with her shoulder. "That's not what I said, and it's not what I mean." She lifted their entwined hands. "I'm just saying it's so overwhelming." Tears welled in her eyes. "And I miss him so much, Charlie, almost to the point of wishing I'd never met him."

Charlie pulled her into a hug, his tears mixing with hers. "I'm so sorry he left you."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry he left you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He pulled back slowly, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he leaned into her to kiss her fully. She felt her body respond to his touch and sighed contentedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still remembering the night in his mother's kitchen.

She tucked her head into his chest and let him hold her. "No. But I want to be." She looked up at him. "Can you help me?"

He nodded. "It's all I want to do." He clumsily took a strand of her hair in between his fingers. This wasn't something he'd done in a long, long time.

"So you'll stay, then?" she asked, reminding them both that he'd just punched Malfoy.

"Ah, crap," he groaned. "I had nearly forgotten about all of that. Do I have to?"

She grinned. "Yeah. I kind of like having you around, you know? I think you should stay."

"Well, if McGonagall will let me. I guess I'll have to apologize to that little twit, then," he realized. "We should get back, then, huh?"

"You ready for all of that?" she inquired.

"No, but I guess I don't really have a choice. Do I?"

She stood and offered him a hand. "Guess not."

He put his arm around her shoulders as they backtracked around the lake and started up the hill to the Castle. "You're right, Liv. It is unbelievable, but it's our life." He felt her body pressing against him. "I'm glad you decided to come back." He stopped before saying more.

"It's good to be back, Charlie. It's good to be here with you," she admitted

He turned so they were facing and let his hand reach up to touch her face. The words he held back a moment before came tumbling out, "I missed you so much for so long, and I can't believe you're here with me now."

"I am, Charlie. And I'm not leaving."

"You promise?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her again.

"I absolutely do," she smiled. He took her hand and they walked the path back to the Castle, the Great Hall, the whole Malfoy situation, and most importantly, the prospect of a new life for the two of them. Together.

FIN


End file.
